It's been a while
by extremeshan81
Summary: Ten years brings huge changes, can things be like they once were again? Shannon/OC Jeff/OC Matt & Shane
1. That was the summer that was

**_Written for Tianna xoxo_**

Summer 1998 - That was the summer that was...

_"Shannon, quit stealing the food or I'll call you know who and tell her not to bother coming to your stupid 18th pool party!"_

_"Ah Chicka, don't be so mean...I'm a growing lad, I need my food!"_

_"Keep taking it big bro and I'll make the call"_

_"Call to who?"_

_"You know who Shannon. My best mate, Olympic swimming champion in training...the object of your teenage lust...you know"_

Shannon rolled his eyes at his younger sister and shoved her playfully.

_"Tianna? I am not lusting after her! I've known her since like...forever; she's like my second sister"_

_"Note to Shannon...I've seen the way you've ben looking at her, you are sooo lusting after her. Come on bro, just admit it!"_

_"I will not!"_

_"Well in that case...I won't tell you that she's got a major thng for you then!"_

With that Nicole Moore turned on her heel and swept away from her older brother, a cheeky smile plastered on her face. Shannon could only stand and stare after her, wondering whether his kid sister was pulling his leg or not. His heart was thumping just thinking about it, his sister was very perceptive and she was almost always right...just like this instance. True he'd known Tianna since her family had moved to the area 14 years ago, when he was 4 and her just 3, but she had been away for the last 6 months training for the Olympic swimming trials, when she had returned for her holiday break last week, he had certainly noticed the changes in her...she had becaome a very beautiful woman.

Shannon was brought back to his senses by the loud holler that came from inside the house.

_"Shannon, dude...you ready to kick off this party man...where's all the gils at?"_

_"Hey Matt, Jeff. You're early...nobody'sgonna be here for another half hour yet"_

_"Hey Shannon?"_

_"Yes Jeff?"_

_"Is Tianna coming today?"_

_"Yeah I think so, why?"_

_"You gonna make a move or what?"_

_"Give it a rest Jeff okay...or I'll walk right into that house and tell my sister all about her very own secret admirer!"_

Jeff had the good grace to blush and turn away, Matt chuckled along with Shannon at the obvious embarrassment caused. It was a well known fact among the three young men that Jeff had been in love with Nicole for the last two years.

* * *

Three hours later, the party was in full swing, the back yard was littered with revellers come to wish Shannon a happy 18th, the sun was out in force and Shannon couldn't help but notice the way it gleamed on Tianna's golden skin. Shannon was sat with Jeff, Matt and Shane, their legs dangling in the shallow end of the pool, all four men attempting to keep a conversation alive, but the combination of alcohol and hormones making it nigh on impossible.

_"Guess who?"_

Jeff jumped in the air at the sound of the familiar voice and the feel of the soft female hands over his eyes, taking in a deep breath before he spoke, Jeff forced his vocal cords into action.

_"Suprise me"_

_"Okay...close your eyes Shan, you don't want to see this"_

Shannon screwed his face up in embarrassment at the sight of his sister sliding into the pool between Jeff's legs and placing a kiss on his lips. Closing his eyes to avoid the scene playing out in front of him, Shannon didn't notice the person swim across the pool towards him, a bolt of electricity passed through his body as the petite hand touched his thigh.

_"Hey Shan...so are you planning on talking to me today at all?"_

_"Oh hi Tianna. Yes of course..I was just letting you have your fun you know...you don't want boring old me hanging around you all day now do ya?"_

_"Ah, that's where you're wrong Shannon...I came here for you"_

_"Because it's my birthday?"_

Tianna's brown eyes sparkled in the sun as she giggled, her hand reached up to stroke Shannon's face and she leaned in to kiss his lips.

_"So let's go find somewhere quiet and celebrate it"_

_**Okay, I hope you like it so far, I was going to have this as a one shot but aft I started mind mapping, it seemed easier to make it into a longer story. Please r&r**_

_**xoxoxo H**_


	2. Frustrations and operations

_**I'm glad that this story has received such a good response from the off… thanks to those who have taken the time to read and review –you know who you are…thanks guys, you keep me writing!**_

_**Chapter 2 x**_

Summer 2008

_"What's the verdict Doc?"_

_"Sorry Vince, I'm afraid that this one's gonna require an op, the ligament completely torn"_

_"How long am I going to be out for?"_

_"I couldn't say how long exactly Shannon, but the healing time for this kind of injury is between 16-18 weeks"_

Shannon dropped his head into his hands, the pain in his leg was excruciating and he could feel the burn from his groin to his foot. He couldn't believe one wrong landing could cause so much damage.

_"I'm so sorry Vince; I don't know what went wrong out there"_

_"Not to worry Mr Moore, accidents happen. Bad news is that this puts your tag team title shot on the back burner for a while…the good news is you get an extended summer vacation"_

_"I won't be enjoying it very much, no fear of that Mr McMahon"_

_"Well you just take it easy and get some rest! Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a tag team match to rearrange for Summerslam"_

Shannon watched as his boss left the EMT area, turning his attention back to the Doctor as he realised he was addressing him again.

_"…..and then you'll be all set"_

_"Huh?"_

_"I said we'll get you're knee strapped as best we can now and bring the car round to take you to the hospital. I've spoken to the doctors there and your surgery is scheduled for later this evening….might as well get the ball rolling ay"_

_"Yeah, thanks Doc…um can you let Matt know what's going on, I need someone to sort my stuff in the locker room"_

The doctor chuckled at the young superstar, shaking his head.

_"You two have known each other so long, I'm sure he won't need asking, as soon as he finds out where you are he'll be there…along with Jeff, Shane, Ashley, Nicole and so on and so on"_

Shannon smiled to himself, the doctor was right, he and his childhood friends were so close, he knew he had their support, no doubt they would be there bugging him mercilessly as soon as he came round from the op.

_"Right, all done…let's get you to the hospital"_

* * *

Shannon lay with his eyes closed against the sun, the recliner he occupied strategically placed close enough to his pool for him to dangle his feet into the cool water should he wish. Shannon adjusted his head slightly against the head rest and let out a frustrated sigh, he was bored out of his mind, it had only been two weeks since his injury and already he was restless. As predicted, half of Cameron, North Carolina had descended on the hospital the night of his surgery, and they had all been rallying around him since.

_"Shannon, it's time to take your pills"_

Shannon opened his eyes and sat upright, offering his hand out to receive the pills and water.

_"Oh goodie…something to do!"_

_"Ah…is my big brother feeling sorry for himself"_

Shannon laughed at his sister's attempt at a baby voice and ran his hand through his recently died locks.

_"Yeah, I am! And don't mock me Chicka….you know I ain't no good at sitting still, there must be something I can do"_

_"Shannon, listen to me, wrestling is out of the question for at least another 3 or 4 months, your shop is in good hands_ with _Dave there and Matt and Jeff are sharing the responsibility at the training school………so just chill okay?"_

_"I've had enough of chilling!"_

_"Well maybe this will cheer you up…"_

Nicole disappeared back into her brother's house; moments later she had manoeuvred the portable TV in front of him.

_"What's this for? So I can watch yet more Oprah?"_

_"Shannon, for Christ's sake drop the bloody sarcasm, I know you're fed up but we're all doing the best we can for you here and it's not fair to keep taking it out on us!"_

Shannon immediately felt the guilt course through him, his sister was right as per usual, he was being a right pain in the ass and it wasn't their fault, it wasn't anybody's fault, just bad luck.

_"I'm sorry Chicka, I really am…please don't be mad with me? Love ya lots, like jelly tots"_

Nicole giggled and swatted her brother's face lightly. He was a pain, but she loved him and as frustrating as it was for him to be injured, she was really enjoying having him at home for more than a couple of days at a time.

_"Yeah, yeah, flattery will get you nowhere! Now just be quiet and watch the TV"_

_"What am I watching?"_

_"You mean, what are we watching? Jeff, Matt, Shane and Ashley are gonna be joining us any minute now"_

_"Oh cool, company! What's the occasion?"_

_"Shannon, you can be so blonde sometimes…it's the Olympic swimming finals today remember? We're gonna watch Tianna take the gold medal"_

_"Oh shit, I forgot about that! I've been so caught up in self pity I haven't really given anything else a thought"_

_"It's alright Shan…it's understandable, I won't tell if you don't!"_

_"Thanks Chicka"_

_"Hey, hey…how's the patient?"_

Shannon and Nicole turned at the sound of the blonde punk princess, behind her were the rest of the clan, kissing Shannon's cheek and shaking his hand one by one, the group dragged chairs up next to Shannon and popped the tops off their beer bottles. Nicole placed herself onto Jeff's knee and placed a kiss onto his lips, Shannon smiled as he watched the two of them together, who'd of thought the would still be together, going strong over ten years later? Then there was Matt and Ashley, it was real good to see Matt so happy with someone after all that had happened with Amy. Sometimes he longed to swap places with either of the brothers, but then he had a bachelor friend in Shane, so it didn't seem so bad. He'd made his decision that his career came first all those years ago, he had to stick by it.

_"Hey, it's about to start, there she is…come on Tianna!!"_

Shannon shuffled forward into his seat, eyes glued to the screen, finding himself unable to cheer along with the rest, even when Tianna took first place. The assembled crowd went wild as Tianna edged in front for the Olympic gold, all her years of training finally paying off, Shannon smiled, he was happy for her…but God he missed her.


	3. Strawberries and cream

**_Thanx to all of those who have reviewed x_**

**Summer 1999**

Shannon opened his mouth in anticipation, he'd witnessed Tianna moving the strawberry through the cream and lift it to his lips.

_"Say please Shannon"_

_"Pleeease"_

Shannon flinched as the cold cream touched the tip of his nose and trailed down to his upper lip, before being withdrawn completely.

_"Ah Tia, don't tease"_

Giggling Tianna placed a kiss on Shannon full lips before popping the fruit into her own generous mouth.

_"Now that's just cheeky! You're gonna pay for that young lady"_

_"Yeah, what are ya gonna do about it, big man?"_

_"This!"_

Tianna squealed as Shannon lunged toward her, wriggling out of his grasp she began to run across the meadow, Shannon in hot pursuit.

_"Oh man, you are in so much trouble when I get hold of you"_

_"Yeah? You gotta catch me first!"_

_"Come here babe, or the punishment will be severe!"_

Tianna circled the tree with ease, her athletic body, toned from years of swimming, easily outpacing Shannon's muscular physique.

_"Yeah, yeah...when you're big enough sunshine!"_

_"Oh, that's it, mocking me is the final straw!"_

Tianna was laughing so hard, she was doubling up, eyes closed shut, when she felt Shannon grab her from behind in his strong arms. Shannon lifted his lover onto his shoulder with ease, carrying her over to the picnic blanket they had spread on the ground earlier, Shannon placed her down before proceeding to tiggle her, writhing beneath him she pleaded for mercy.

_"Shannon, please...I give okay!"_

_"Say you're sorry for mocking me"_

_"Okay, alright, I'm sorry, I'm sorry"_

Shannon ceased his attack on her ribs and pinned her hands above her head, gently lacing his fingers through hers, he gazed down into Tianna's eyes. He always lost himself in her eyes, one look into those eyes and he'd do anything, give anything, she had him hooked.

_"I love you Tia"_

_"I love you too"_

Reaching her neck up, Tianna closed her eyes before brushing her lips against his.

_"Happy anniversary baby"_

* * *

Nicole smiled as she felt Jeff's arms encircle her waist, clad only in her dressing gown, she had only stepped out of her room for a minute to get a glass of juice. Jeff's lips moved to nuzzle her neck before nibbling at her earlobe, breathing heavily into her ear before whispering to her.

_"I missed you"_

_"I was only gone for a minute"_

_"A minute's too long, I want you with me all the time"_

_"You are so soft, Mr Hardy"_

_"That is not what you were saying earlier!"_

Nicole giggled, turning to face her other half, she lightly slapped his arm.

"_You are so rude!"_

_"Ah, but ya love me though?"_

_"Yes, Jeff...I love you"_

Jeff leant forward and brushed his fingertips across Nicole's lips before placing a tender kiss on them.

_"Happy anniversary baby"_


	4. Mr Grumpy

**Summer 2008** - 4 weeks after the injury

Nicole stood by the kitchen window, watching her older brother. He was undergoing intense physiotherapy on his injured leg and it hurt Nicole to see the pain he was in. Shannon was always quiet when he returned from the hospital after treatment, but today...well today it was like he was in another world. The last few hours, Nicole had just stood back and observed her kin, when he thought nobody was looking he would allow the tears to fall. It hurt like hell to see her brother like this, the pain for him was unbearable, but it was the frusration and the fear that caused the upset, Shannon was scared, scared that if he couldn't make it through this injury, his career, his love, was over.

_"We gotta do something Jeff, I can't bear to see him like this"_

_"I know babe, I know...but, as much as you don't wanna hear this...there isn't anything more that we can do that we're not already doing. We just gotta be here for him, the rest is up to him"_

_"I know you're right honey, I just feel so guilty. I mean I have everything I'll ever want, my health, my home...you. He faces losing all his dreams...it's not fair Jeff"_

_"You have such a big heart Nicky...Tell you what, let me make some calls, get some guys together..see if we can't get a smile out of him"_

Nicole watched as her eccenric fiancee bounced off to the living room of their home in search of the phone, his blue and purple streaked hair flying out behind him.

* * *

_"Hey dude"_

_"Oh hey Jeff"_

_"I need your opinion on something"_

_"Yeah, what's that?"_

_"The white vest or the black one?"_

Shannon eyed his childhood friend with confusion.

_"Dude, I hate to break this to you...but you're already wearing a vest"_

_"I know that Shan..but you're not"_

_"That's cause I'm wearing a black t-shirt"_

_"Exactly"_

_"Um..Jeff, did you take a knock to the head? You're not making any sense"_

_"Okay...I'll say this real slow. Do.You.Want.The.Black.Vest.Or.The.White.One"_

_"I.Don't.Need.Either.One"_

Jeff sighed and rubbed his temples before trying again.

_"Listen Mr Cheerful, we got some people coming over and you gotta change...you look a mess! So...the white or the black?"_

_"What people? I don't feel like company"_

_"Well, it's my house and I want them here..and you will socialise grumpy pants! Or I'll have to lock you in your room and not let you out except for pee breaks and hospital trips. Now one more time, before I get mad, and I have to remind you here that I'm in much better ring shape at the moment, which vest?"_

_"Whatever...I don't care"_

_"Right that's it...enough with the woe is me act, your sister is in bits in there, she's worried sick about you dude! Please, for her, for us...cheer the fuck up and try and enjoy yoiurself"_

Shannon looked into the fiery green eyes of his best friend, he'd pushed him too far and he knew it, Jeff only ever swore when he got really mad.

_"Sorry Jeff. I'll take the black one"_

_"Promise to cheer up?"_

_"I promise, I'll be a good boy, I swear"_

_"Good, now put that on"_

_"Um Jeff, you just gave me the white vest"_

_"I know"_

_"But I asked for the black one"_

_"Yeah, but you look better in the white one"_

_"So why ask me which one?"_

_"Wanted to make you feel you had a choice in the matter. But it don't matter cause I have the power...and ther ain't a damn thing you can do aboit it hopalong!"_

Shannon swatted at Jeff as Jeff jumped back and walked away sticking his tongue out.

_"You better run Hardy! Just wait till I'm off crutches and back to full fitness, I'm gonna kick your scrawny little ass!"_


	5. The party's over

**_Just so I can make it clear - this story will slip between summer 1998/9 and summer 2008, don't worry, I will put the year at the top and all will be revealed soon x_**

**_Thanks for the great reviews x_**

Summer 2008

Nicole stood in awe of her fiancée, her brother wasn't just smiling, he was doubled over in laughter, his cheeks flaming red with the effort. If you'd have asked her two hours ago whether this were possible, you would have been presented with a smirk and a highly negative response. Walking over the freshly cut lawn, she placed an arm around the shoulders of her rainbow haired lover.

_"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, pray tell…how in the hell did you manage to do that?"_

_"Do what my sweet?"_

_"You know what, Shannon…He's…well he's happy. Not just happy, he looks like he's just rediscovered his mojo"_

_"Ah, that would be the combination of strong painkillers, alcohol and the severely dry humour of one Mr John Felix Anthony Cena! The guys a riot"_

_"A good looking riot at that, just look at those cute dimples and those gorgeous blue eyes"_

_"Hey! Hello, fiancée stood right next to you!"_

Laughing, Nicole pushed her fiancée onto the garden wall, swinging her legs around his waist; she let her fingers roam under his vest before dipping her head to nibble on an area on his neck that she knew turned him on the most. His hips jerked forward involuntarily and he let out a strangled moan, causing the assembled crowd to turn their way.

_"Don't be jealous baby; you know it's you and only you that turns me on"_

With that she removed herself from his lap and waltzed back into the house, she reached the open window in the kitchen just in time to hear the raucous laughter from the guys in the back yard; Jeff obviously needed to cool off! Pleased she could still turn her boyfriend on after so many years together, Nicole couldn't help but smile. Spying her brother's face fall slightly before recovering his composure and replacing his mask, she got to thinking about Shannon and Tianna. They had been so good together, they had always seemed so happy and from the smile on her brothers face on the nights that Tia stayed over, she knew that there were no problems in the bedroom. They were in love with each other, that was obvious, but then one day, out of the blue, it was over. Shannon had come home incensed with rage, tears staining his cheeks, beautiful blue eyes a bloodshot mess and, before the week was over, Tianna was gone. It had been nine years since that day and neither of them had ever revealed what had caused the break up, Nicole found herself thinking on it sometimes, but she never asked.

Shannon sat on his recliner, plastered leg stretched out in front, beer in hand. A small smile playing on his lips, his hysterics cooled for now, he sat back and let his mind wander to all the happy times this garden had seen. This house had once belonged to his parents, bought by his sister when his father passed and his mother couldn't bear to be here alone, it held many great memories within its four walls. The 'bedroom' he occupied at present was his from his younger years, all his childhood secrets were contained there, if walls could talk! His first kiss, his first girlfriend, the place he and Jeff had experimented briefly as horny 14 year olds before discovering their passion for the opposite sex and the place where he lay her down for the first time…the place where he cried himself to sleep after that day……..

_"Shannon, you still with us man?"_

_"Yeah John, sorry. Just daydreaming"_

_"Oh yeah…anything good?"_

_"No, just…just thinking about getting back to the ring"_

The big man placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

_"It'll happen man…believe me, it's worth all the pain just to hear the fans scream that first time, to feel the adrenaline rush…it's like no other feeling man. These weeks will seem hard, but all this will be forgotten the minute you hear your music hit, I promise"_

_"Thanks John"_

_"No problem dude. Now lighten the hell up! Let's talk about girls…got your eye on anyone?"_

Nicole and Jeff found their make out session ended abruptly at the sound of the door bell. Christ, who was that? The yard was packed with people as it was, at this rate Nicole was gonna have to do another beer run!

_"Great timing! I'll get it"_

_"Just leave it"_

_"Jeff, I have to get it"_

_"No you don't, stay here with me. We were just getting to the good part"_

_"Jeff, stop whining. I can't ignore it, you know that. We can pick up right where we left off just as soon as the party's over, I promise"_

_"I'm gonna hold you to that"_

_"I don't doubt it"_

Nicole removed Jeff's hand from her leg and adjusted her bra straps as she walked towards the front door. Nobody who knew them used the front, it was universally accepted in their household to bundle in through the back and make yourself at home. Reaching for the door handle, Nicole could just about make out a slender shadow through the frosted glass.

_"Hi, can I help?"_

As the figure turned, Nicole gasped. The shriek that followed soon after alerted the crowd in the back yard to a visitor's presence.

_"Oh My God! Tia"_

_"Hey Nicky. Miss me?"_

_"You have no idea. I can't believe you're here. What are you doing back? Congrats on the gold by the way"_

_"Thanks babe. It's a long story, but all you need to know is that I'm here for the rest of summer…and maybe beyond that. But enough about me, what's been happening here? And what the hell is all that noise?"_

Nicole giggled at her best friend and ushered her into the house, filling her in along the way. Stepping out into the garden, she turned to face Tianna with a warning look in her eyes.

_"Tia, before we go any further, I need to tell you something"_

_"What's that?"_

_"Well, you know that my brother got injured. What I didn't tell you was that he's…"_

_"Shannon!"_

_"…here"_

Nicole finished her sentence almost in a whisper. Tianna, taller than Nicole by a clear 3 inches, had spied him over her shoulder. Nicole turned to follow Tianna's gaze, finishing as she locked eyes with her brother, his face ashen, the bottle he had been holding, laying broken on the floor.

_"Tia?"_

_**Please read & review if you wish**_

_**xoxo H**_


	6. At the rising of the sun

_**Thanks for the reviews - as always x**_

Summer 1999

Shannon stirred from his slumber and moved onto his side carefully, a smile creeping across his youthful features as his eyes captured the beautiful female sleeping peacefully at his side. Okay, so she may be dribbling slightly onto the pillow and her bedtime attire of PJ's of Zebedee announcing that, it was indeed 'time for bed', left a lot to be desired, but by God this young woman was perfection in his eyes. Yesterday had been his 19th birthday and their year anniversary, last night had been the first time that they had shared their bodies with one another. Exhaling the breath that he was unaware he had been holding, Shannon moved the strands of hair from Tianna's neck and ran his fingertips across the soft skin with the barest of touches. Raising up and supporting his head on his hand, Shannon simply stared in wonder at his girlfriend.

_"You know, watching people as they sleep is a little freaky"_

_"Sorry. Did I wake you baby?"_

_"Mmm...yeah but it was the best wake up call I've ever had"_

Shannon leant across Tianna to place a light kiss on her lips, feeling her arms reach around his neck, Shannon moaned as she deepened the kiss.

_"What time do you have to leave for traning?"_

Tianna glanced at the clock behind Shannon's head, groaning she began to extract herself from his grasp.

_"I gotta be at the pool in an hour"_

_"Plenty of time yet...hey where you going?"_

_"I have to shower or I'll be late. It's okay to use your shower isn't it?"_

_"Of course. Fancy some company?"_

_"Oh you'd just love that wouldn't you stud? As much as I'd like a repeat performance of last night, I really don't have time...but you can have this"_

Picking up her wash kit, Tianna walked around to the side of the bed occupied by her well built lover, tracing his tattoo with her fingertips, she let them wander across his neck and down his abdomen, feeling the muscles contract at her touch. Slowly lowering her head, she captured his lips in a bruising kiss, transferring her mouth to his neck, she licked and nibbled the skin before moving away. Shannon, eyes closed, let out a small moan of dissapointment as he felt the heat from her body disappear.

_"Christ, Tia! You have no idea what you do to me"_

_"Um...from the look of things, I can take a guess"_

* * *

Nicole rolled from Jeff's body onto the distressed bed covers, her heart hammering as she tried to catch her breath. The sunlight was beginning to rise and it caused their sweat covered bodies to glisten. Nicole shifted to her side, hooking a leg over Jeff's long limb, she absentmindedly ran her fingers through the hair on his chest.

_"I tell you what, Tianna may be the athlete in this friendship, but I'm much happier keeping fit with you"_

_"Nicky, you say the sweetest things"_

_"Do you think...?"_

_"Do I think what?"_

_"Doesn't matter"_

_"No, go on babe. I'm interested"_

_"I know it's one of my business and it's kind of a weird thing to ask seen as it involves my brother, but do you think that...that, um..."_

_"You're wondering whether they've slept together aren't you?"_

_"Is it bad that I want to know? I know Shan's my brother, but Tia's my best friend and I'm curious"_

_"The last time I spoke to Shannon he said that Tia wanted to wait until it was the right time, and he respected her wishes_"

_"Do ya think that their anniversary might just have been that right time?"_

Jeff turnd to face his girlfriend in bed, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, he produced a throaty laugh at her curiosity.

_"Babe, Shannon's my best mate but he doesn't ask about my sex life with you. It's kinda an unwritten rule you know"_

_"Okay spoilsport. I was just wondering is all. I mean, we've been sleeping together for monrhs...does that make me cheap? Cause I haven't waited like Tia?"_

_"No Nicole, it makes you different from you best friend, that's all. And anyway, you're not cheap...you've jut got an insatiable appetite...and I for one, am not complaining"_

_"I am not insatiable! It's you, I can't look at you without wanting to touch you, all you have to do is smile and I want to take you to bed"_

_"I'm glad I turn you on so much. Now, let's go and get some breakfast, I need some fuel in me before you drag me back to bed"_


	7. All that was

**_Sorry it's taken a while to update this fic, if you look at my profile, it will explain why x_**

Summer 2008

_"Um, Nicole...I forgot I have some things I gotta do, so….I'll catch you later okay?"_

_"What do you mean? You only just got here! Tia, what's up?"_

_"Nothing! Why would anything be wrong? I just have to leave is all, but I'll call you later and we'll catch up okay? Bye"_

_"Tia…"_

Nicole began, but stopped as she realised she was talking to thin air. What the hell had just happened? Out of the blue her best friend turns up on her doorstep, begins talking in riddles about possibly staying around and then the minute she spies Shannon, turns heel and runs! Turning back around Nicole's eyes find her brother, his eyes wide in shock, mouth gaping, his fingers are grasping at his chin length hair and he's breathing heavily.

_"Shannon, are you alright?"_

Lifting his eyes, Shannon moved his head towards the sound of his baby sister's voice.

_"Huh?"_

_"I said, are you alright?"_

_"I'm fine"_

_"You don't look fine. You look like shit, like you've just seen a ghost"_

_"Maybe I just did"_

_"Shannon, is that the first time you and Tianna have seen each other since…"_

_"Yes"_

_"Shannon, it's been 8 ½ years since. Something happened back then didn't it? Something bad between the two of you?"_

_"Nothing happened Nicole. It just wasn't working…and anyway, all that's in the past, long since forgotten"_

_"Forgotten? Really? I don't think it is Shannon. Ten seconds in the same place and the both of you freak out on me! Something happened back then Shannon…what was it?"_

_"Nicole, I love you but…just back off okay? It's nothing, it never was…just leave me alone okay. I'm tired and I need to go to bed"_

Shannon grabbed the crutches from where they lay next to his chair, placing his arms through them; he struggled to pull his frame from his seated position. Nicole instinctively reached out an arm to aide her brother.

_"I can do it myself Nicole! I'm not a fucking cripple!"_

Nicole drew her arm back as if she had been burnt; placing her hand against her hips she turned her face away from him as he slowly made his way inside. Something had taken place all those years before, she had been quite happy to leave it, but if whatever it was caused this much pain and anger between two people she loved dearly, she couldn't do that anymore.

* * *

Manoeuvring his body around the bedroom door, Shannon slammed it shut with a swift shot with his crutch. Limping slightly over to his cherished 4 poster bed, he swung himself onto the mattress and drove his fists into the covers in frustration; tears were stinging the back of his eyes as he struggled to contain the anger rising from within him.

_"Damn you Tia! Why couldn't you keep your word and just stay the hell away?"_

Laying his head back onto the mountain of pillows, Shannon closed his eyes against the reality of the situation and cursed under his breath, tears slipped down the smooth skin of his cheeks before tracing a path down his neck and over his Adam's apple, pooling in the curve of his throat. Ripping the vest from his torso, Shannon flung it across the room, not caring enough to flinch as the ornament toppled from the dresser and shattered onto the wooden floor. The pain in his chest was unbearable, his throat felt raw as the sobs escaped from it, turning onto his side and pulling a blanket over his form, Shannon eventually fell asleep, the tears having stained his beautiful face.

* * *

Jeff stood on the other side of the door listening to the sobs coming from the darkened room. He had followed his best friend up here as soon as Nicole had explained what had just taken place, the intention to talk with him, but his actions were halted as he had heard the words that Shannon had uttered. Nicole had been right; something had taken place Christmas 1999, something that had seen Tianna leave with the promise never to return. Determined to find out what the hell was going on, but loathe to disrupt Shannon in this state, Jeff turned to make his way back downstairs, he and Nicole had some talking to do. He would let Shannon rest for now, but tomorrow was another day…and there were some questions that needed answering.

**_Please read & review x_**


	8. New Year's Eve

**December 24th 1999 - 9am**

Shannon lay exhausted on the bed, hair splayed across the pillow, sweat glistening as it trickled over his skin. Next to him, Tianna was fighting to control her breath, skin still tingling from the sensations that had ripped through her body only moments before. Neither could move, both unable to speak, the couple lay dazed, gazing at the ceiling. Their bodies may be united in their responses, but their minds couldn't be farther apart. While Shannon stared blankly ahead at the swirls that played across the ceiling of his room, a smile gracing his youthful features, images of the last hour playing through his mind, his tongue darting out and across his generous bottom lip, Tianna felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach as she came back down from her high. She had thought that giving herself to Shannon just one last time would ease her conscience and make things better, she had been very seriously wrong. Shifting her head by the merest of inches, she chanced a look at her handsome lover, the tears threatening as she took in the contented smile on his face. That smile, these moments, his words...those were the things that tore her up inside, but her mi8nd was made up, she couldn't tell him, she couldn't rip his world in two and destroy his dreams. Just keep it to yourself Tia, she reprimanded herself silently...don't hurt him.

_"Baby, that was...amazing"_

_"Yeah"_ Tianna chocked the word out, not trusting herself to speak further.

_"Have I told you lately just how much I love you?"_

Unable to speak, Tianna nodded and buried her head into Shannon's neck, stroking his face. He sighed happily and moved her open palm up to his mouth, placing a kiss there. Tianna was off the bed and retrieving her discarded garments within seconds, the guilt too much to bear.

_"Tia honey, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothings wrong...I just gotta get home that's all"_

_"You're going now? And there was me thinking it was men who were supposed to cut and run after sex?"_

_"You know I'd rather stay with you, but it's Christmas Eve and I need to spend some time with my own family Shannon. Between my training and the time I spend with you, they barely see me anymore"_

_"Yeah, I guess. You're right...as always, I'm just gonna miss you is all. Will I see you tomorrow? I have to give you your presents at some point"_

_"Uh...not sure about tomorrow with it being Christmas Day and all, I might not have time to come over"_

_"Tia, you live 5 houses down...it would take, like, a matter of minutes to get here...or I can come to you?"_

_"NO! For God sakes Shannon. I can't spend every second of the day with you! Just give me a break okay?_

Seeing the hurt look flash across Shannon's face, Tianna immediately regretted her outburst, softening slightly, she lowered her voice.

_"Listen, I'll call you tomorrow and I'll see you soon okay?"_

Shannon didn't respond, merely nodded in her direction and lay his head back down onto the pillows, pulling the cover over his naked form, suddenly conscious of it.

_"So I'll see you soon okay? Bye Shan"_

Tia made it to the front door of Shannon's house and out into the cold winter air in record time, not stopping to wave Nicole and Jeff goodbye on the way through. This was harder than she ever thought it would be and to make matters worse she had absolutely no one to confide in either. She couldn't tell Nicole, her best friend of 15 years, because of her family connection to Shannon, thus putting Jeff, Matt and Shane out of the equation also and she definitely couldn't speak to her parents about this. So this was it then, she was stuck, the decision rested squarely on her shoulders. At the tender age of 18, she was facing the hardest choice she'd ever have to make with no support, if she thought that it would get easier even after, she was seriously wrong.

* * *

**December 31st 1999 - 8:45pm**

The party was in full swing, empty beer cans flowed from the garbage cans, the plates containing the last remnants of food gracing every spare surface and a mass of heaving bodies surged through the Moore household. As the laughter filled the air and the music thumped life into the silent night, Shannon watched from his favourite hiding spot in the yard. He didn't feel much like celebrating tonight, he hadn't seen or heard from Tianna since Christmas Eve, a call to her mother a few days previous enlightened him to the fact that she hadn't been feeling particularly well of late, but when he had tried to visit with flowers and sympathy he had been turned away from the door, she hadn't wanted to pass anything on to him, is the message that her father had relayed. It didn't make sense, unless she'd had a complete loss of voice there was no reason why she couldn't accept his calls...unless she didn't want to.

_"Hey man, what are you doing hiding out here all on your own?"_

_"Jeff, how the hell did you find me?"_

_"Um, dude...been dating your sister for a while now!"_

_"Wonderful!"_

_"Oh, sarcasm! I love this game"_

_"Jeff, lay off okay. Go be a comedian somewhere else"_

_"Oh come on now Shan, that wouldn't be very much fun for me now would it? If I know I'm annoying ya..it's only gonna make me want to stay"_

_"Okay..you're not annoying me. Now you can go"_

_"Nah, if I'm not annoying ya...I gotta stay till I do..thems the rules"_

Shannon rolled his eyes at his childhood buddy, a smirk played on his lips.

_"Dude, I just need some time on my own alright. I got some thinking to do"_

_"Ouch, gotta warn ya...that's gonna hurt. I love you an' all but every time we talk like this..."_ Jeff gestured between himself and Shannon.

_"...I can feel myself losing IQ points"_

_"You're such an ass Hardy"_

_"Yeah, that's me alright! Come on man, tell Uncle Jeffy what's up and I'll make it all better"_

_"You can't help Jeff...I know what you're trying to do...but it ain't happening tonight dude"_

_"Is this cause of T?"_

_"No, yeah...I don't know anymore"_

_"Listen Shan, just go over there and speak to her"_

_"I tried that remember, she won't let me in"_

_"So let yourself in...climb through her bedroom window or something. If it was my girl, I'd be doing anything and everything I could"_

_"Yeah, but your girl didn't bolt on you after you'd just had sex and refuse to take your calls for a week"_

_"That's true, but that's cause Nicole couldn't go a week without the Hardy magic"_

_"Dude, seriously that's wrong, that's my baby sister you're talking about"_

_"Ah come on man, you can hear us, we can hear you...don't look at me like that"_

_"Do you think it was something I did?"_

_"I dunno man. You didn't switch lanes without indicating did ya, cause girls don't really like that"_

_"Man, you're sick! No, seriously now, I don't get it..things were going fine, we hung out, made each other laugh, the sex was great...or at least it was until a couple weeks ago, she kind of went off it a bit, but then last week she stays the night and puts on the perormance of a lifetime, all night and again in the morning. Then...boom, one minute she's all cuddly, the next she can't get out of there fast enough. It just don't make sense Jeff"_

_"Go over there Shannon, talk to her, do whatever you gotta do to see her. She leaves next week for a couple of months for training... you don't want her to go without sorting it out do you?"_

_"No. I just wish I knew what was going on in her head you know. Okay I'm going over there, wish me luck"_

_"Godd luck Shannon"_

Jeff watched as the younger man walked away, a newfound strength about him. Jeff let the conversation replay in his head for a moment, hold on...not interested in sex, feeling unwell, not wanting to talk to her partner? Oh shit!

_"Shannon, wait!"_

_"What dude?"_

_"Just a thought and don't get mad, it just all seems to fit into place"_

_"What? You think you figured out what's wrong?"_

_"Yeah, I do. Think about it Shannon, why else would she be acting like this? We know she's crazy in love with you, so it's not that she wants out, she hiding something from you, something she doesn't want you to know"_

_"Yes, so...?"_

_"Christ Shannon, isn't it obvious? Tianna is..."_

_**Please read and review x**_


	9. The beginning of the end

**_Thanks for the reviews, my heads in a better place now so these chapters should be regular x_**

**December 31****st**** 1999 – 21:10pm**

Tianna sat on her bed, hugging her legs to her chest, partly so she could lean on her knees as she rocked back and forth and partly because it was the only way she could get comfortable.

_"Tia?"_ Her mother's voice came from the other side of her bedroom door.

_"Yeah Mum?"_

_"We're going to the party now honey. Are you nearly ready for yours? Shannon will be going crazy over there waiting for you"_

_"Yeah, almost done"_

_"Okay, well remember your key won't you? On the off chance you don't stay at Shannon's, you'll need it because your father and I are staying over at Nan's tonight"_

_"Okay, I won't forget"_

_"Bye Honey"_

_"Yeah, see ya"_

Tianna held her breath until she heard the click of the front door signalling her parents exit. Exhaling slowly, she sat perfectly still for a moment, contemplating her actions before gingerly extending her legs and placing them onto the floor. She needed to find something to take her mind off the thoughts racing through her head, her emotions were running wild and her head was a mess, she desperately wanted to see Shannon, to be held in his arms, to be told it would all be okay….but she knew that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't tell him, not ever, if she did it would be the end for them and she didn't want to lose him.

_"Come on Tianna, think, there must be something you can do"_

Surveying the room, Tianna spied her suitcase in the far corner, that would do; she could pack her stuff ready for her departure next week. Okay, so she'd be left staring at her case for a week, knowing that it meant she had to leave him for a while, but it was something to keep her mind occupied, it would give her time to try and sort herself out. Grabbing the suitcase and placing it on her bed, Tianna ignored the insistent ache in her stomach, opening her drawer; she began to run through a mental list of items she would need to take with her to Florida. She jumped startled as she heard the knock on the front door, her heart thudded in her chest and she stood stock still for what seemed like an eternity, waiting until she thought it would be safe to assume the visitor had left. Listening to the silence flowing through the house, Tianna rubbed her hands over her face before coming back to the task in hand; she was in the middle of placing her carefully selected outfits into her case when she heard the window crack open.

_"Shannon, you scared the life out of me…what the hell are you doing sneaking in through my window?"_

_"Well, seen as you won't answer the door or return my calls, I had to find a way to see you, didn't I?"_

_"Shan, I'm sorry but I've been real sick this last week…in fact I'm still not well. I think you should leave before you catch anything"_

Tianna placed her hand over her mouth and prayed the cough she gave was realistic, she couldn't handle Shannon being here right now, she wasn't ready to face this yet.

_"That's rubbish Tia and you damn well know it"_

_"What? No Shan, I…"_

_"Quit lying to me Tia, we've been together too long for you to think that's gonna wash"_

Tianna didn't respond, merely turned away from her beautiful blonde lover and continued to pull clothes from hangers, the intention not to complete her packing, but so she wouldn't have to look into his eyes as she continued to lie.

_"From your silence, I'll take that as an admission of guilt"_

_"Guilt? What do you mean…I don't have any reason to feel guilty"_

_"You bolt on me last week for no reason, you won't take my calls, you use your parents to get rid of me when I try to visit, you lie about being sick when you seem perfectly healthy to me…and the worst thing Tia….the worst thing is you can't even look me in the eye. That hurts"_

_"Shannon, I didn't lie...I haven't been well, I…"_

_"Stop it Tia, just stop. I know exactly what's wrong and the fact that you felt you couldn't come to me and talk to me about it…well it makes me wonder if you ever really loved me at all"_

Tianna swung around at his words and slapped his face hard, he didn't respond, just licked the blood from where his lip had been split and raised his eyebrows.

_"You have no right to say that! How dare you, you have no idea what I'm going through! Who the hell are you to judge me? I love you with everything that I am and you should damn well know that Shannon….maybe it's you questioning your love for me?"_

_"Oh no you don't, you don't get to turn this around on me! I got it figured out Tianna, you're pregnant aren't you?"_

_"What? No!"_

_"Don't do this Tia, just tell me the truth. Please baby…I can help, we can get through this…I can quit the wrestling and get a job here, we can get a place together, I can look after the baby when you go back to training…it's not the end of the world Tia. I know you're probably scared of telling your folks, but I'll be right by your side sweetheart, we'll do this together"_

_"You're crazy Shannon! You think that by loving each other, this is gonna work? Do you have any idea how much work goes into looking after a child? Not to mention the fact that neither of us can afford to raise one…"_

_"I said I'll get a job, my mum will help out and I'm sure Nicole and Jeff…"_

_"You're not getting it are you Shannon? I don't want to 'get by', you may be willing to forgo your career, but I've worked too damn hard to give it up, I'm good at what I do God dammit! I need to get through this year, it's my last chance at the Olympics...and I'm not giving that up for anything!"_

_"What? You would choose your career over our child?"_

_"My child Shannon, it's my body"_

_"No Tianna, it's our child…I have as much right over that baby as you do!"_

_"Maybe, maybe you did Shannon"_

_"What the hell do you mean, maybe I did? Tia?"_

_"It doesn't matter any more, there's no baby to discuss. Please just go Shannon, I'll come round in the morning and we'll talk before I go okay? I love you"_

_"Don't you dare try and palm me off! Why, all of a sudden is there no baby to discuss? Tia…what have you done?"_

_"I had to do it Shannon, I didn't have a choice. I've got my career to think of"_

_"You selfish bitch! You aborted our child didn't you?"_

_"Shannon, please don't be mad. Once you've calmed down you'll see that this was the right decision…"_

_"Mad? I'm not mad Tianna, I'm fucking livid! What the hell gives you the right to abort our baby without talking to me about it? I had as much right over that decision as you did!"_

Tianna took steps forward until she reached Shannon, attempting to put her arms around his neck. Shannon backed away from her and looked at her in disgust; the contempt in his eyes was burning through her.

_"Don't you dare touch me! You made the wrong choice Tianna, how how selfish can you be? Do you know what? I can't wait for you to leave; I hope to God you get through your trials Tianna, because there is nothing for you to come back to here!"_

_"Shannon, what do you mean? This doesn't have to change anything between us...I still love and you still love me...we don't have to be over"_

_"Are you insane? You wanted to make these choices on your own? You got to make yours and now I'm making mine. Were over Tianna! I can't bear to look at you; you're not the person I thought you were"_

Shannon pushed past her and headed through the door and ran down the stairs as fast as his feet would carry him, Tianna following close behind. As his hand reached for the doorknob, he turned to face his ex girlfriend, tears streaking his face.

_"Please Shannon, I love you, please don't do this, I can't live without you…"_

_"Tough, you made your bed, now you have to lie in it! Before I go, you have to promise me something…"_

_"What?"_

_"Give me your word; once you leave next week for Florida, you leave for good"_

_"Forever?"_

_"Yeah Tianna, forever. You make me sick! I don't ever wanna see your face again, once you leave next week, give me your word that you will never step foot in this town again!"_

_"Tianna!"_

_"Okay…I promise, I give you my word"_

_"You had better keep it Tianna. Woe betides you if you ever come back! There's nothing here for you anymore"_

The doorframe shook at the force of the slammed door; pain ripped through Tianna's body as she slumped down against the sofa and sobbed her heart out.

**_Please Read & Review ;) thanks_**

**_xoxo H_**


	10. Keeping it hidden

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update, been at a family wedding 500 miles away! Thanks a lot for the reviews, this chapter was quite hard to write and I'm not sure it's what I wanted but...well here goes anyway x_**

**Summer 2008**

Shannon could hear Nicole and Jeff talking as he descended the stairs tentatively but they were so quiet he couldn't hear what they were talking about, not until he got closer anyway.

_"...and it's time we found out"_

_"When he's ready Nicole, I'm sure he'll tell us"_

_"No Jeff he won't...he's had nearly nine years to say something and he never has!"_

_"Yeah well, whatever it was obviously affected him quite badly, it damn near killed me listening to him last night"_

_"I know, it hurts me to see him so upset. Maybe you can talk to him, if he'll talk to anyone Jeff, he'll talk to you"_

_"I don't know Nicky...you'd have thought if he'd have wanted to talk to me about what happened, he would have done it that night"_

_"Well at least try...for me...please?"_

_"Alright, but the minute he tells me to back off...I'm not gonna push it okay?"_

_"Okay. I'm gonna call round at Tia's...the poor girl looked crushed yesterday, what about how she's feeling..."_

Nicole and Jeff turned sharply at the sound of Shannon snorting with mirth at the kitchen door, his face was twisted into a demonic look as he laughed sarcastically at his sister's comment.

_"What Shannon, what's so funny?"_

_"Jeff, I'll tell you right now to back off...save you the effort of starting a conversation. And as for how Tia's feeling? Who the hell gives a ..."_

_"That's enough Shannon!"_

_"Aahhh, what's the matter Nicole? Am I being mean to poor little Tia?"_

_"What the hell is your problem Shannon? I don't know what happened all those years ago, but I'm gonna damn well find out! Whatever you did to her to make her leave all that time ago...it's about to be unearthed Shannon!_

_"What I did to her? Oh, that's right, blame it on me"_

_"Jeff heard what you said yesterday...'why couldn't you keep your word and just stay the hell away'. Sounds to me like you're the reason that Tia never returned to North Carolina"_

_"Tell you what Chicka...you think what the hell you like"_

Shannon finished speaking and stared a hole through his sister, it hurt that his sister lay the blame at his door, immediately assuming that it must have been his fault. He could tell her the truth, but he wouldn't for the same reason he hadn't told anyone that fateful night, he didn't want to tarnish Tianna's image. As much as she had hurt him beyond belief that night and he wanted nothing more than to talk to Jeff and Nicole about it, to be comforted, to be told that he'd done the right thing in letting her go, he couldn't, because that meant they would see her in a different light and he didn't want to be the one to ruin the bonds of friendship they had. So he did today exactly what he did that day, he turned away from his baby sister and his best friend and walked away with his head hung low, the secret hidden away once again.

* * *

Tianna pulled her 4x4 into the parking lot and switched the engine off, the day was hot and the North Carolina sun was shining down, couples walked with their arms around each other as their children shrieked and danced in front of them, dogs ran free and teenagers made the most of the summer break, but Tianna was in no mood to join in the frivolity. Seeing Shannon yesterday had really shaken her, sure she knew that it was a possiblity that she'd run into him someday, but she wasn't banking on it being her first day back in town. She knew he was a big star in the wrestling business, as were Jeff, Matt and Shane, as he always said he would be, he'd achieved his dream, just as she had, things had turned out great for them both and she was kind of hoping that after all this time and with their respective successives, Shannon would maybe have changed his mind about banishing her from her hometown...but the look on his face as she had appeared in Nicole's back yard yesterday spoke volumes, he hadn't changed his mind one bit and she wasn't forgiven for what she'd done to him.

_"Tianna, are we going in or what?"_

_"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry mum, guess I was just a bit overwhelmed with all the memories, coming back here after so long"_

_"Well, you should have visited us then. I know you were busy, but I could never understand why you couldn't make it back here to see everyone. God knows, Nicole asked us almost every day for the first six months!"_

_"Like you said mum...I was busy okay, it never tied in with my schedule. Now let's get in there before all the shops are invaded by vacationing teens"_

* * *

Jeff sat in the car, his frustration growing as his temperature soared in the hot midday sun, they had been sat outside Tianna's parents house for ten minutes now, Nicole's intention to visit after they returned from the grocery store, and it didn't matter how many times Nicole knocked on that door, she wasn't getting an answer.

_"Nicole, dammit, nobodys in, let's go babe"_

_"Just give it two more minutes Jeff, they may be in the back yard"_

_"No Nicky, they aren't! They would have heard you by now! Half the street has heard you by now! Now come on, it's too nice a day to be stood here looking at a closed door...and I think I can hear the pool calling us for a skinny dipping session"_

_"Okay, we'll go home...but there will be no skinny dipping mister! My brother is still around somewhere and I think he's traumatised enough don't you?"_

_"Ah babe, there's no need to be ashamed of your body...you know I think you're hot!"_

_"Ah Jeffrey, your ego amazes me...I was talking about your naked ass!"_

**_As I said this was a hard chapter to write, so I'd appreciate your views x_**

**_xoxo H ;)_**


	11. Pride before a fall

**Summer 2008**

Shannon sat staring out of his bedroom window, the sun was still blazing down, scorching the grass and tanning the skin of anyone who passed underneath it's path, It had been two weeks since she had walked back into his life, two weeks since all those feelings that he had pushed so far down had begun to rise again, the realtionship between him and his sister was strained to say the least, but as yet she hadn't blazed into his room demanding answers again, nor had she drapped an arm around his shoulders and rubbed his back in an effort to comfort him, so as far as he knew, Tianna hadn't told her the truth either.

_"Shan, you okay man?"_

_"Jeff! You scared me man...yeah I'm cool. Just thinking"_

_"About what?"_

_"Stuff"_

_"Yeah, what stuff?"_

_"Nothing really, just getting this cast off and the physio you know. I really wanna get back on the road"_

_"You sure that's all it is Shannon?"_

_"What?"_

_"You sure all this time spent in your room isn't about more than just missing wrestling? It couldn't be about a certain wanderers return could it?"_

_"No"_

_"Come on man...I've known you my whole life, I can tell when you're lying"_

_"I'm not lying! I couldn't care less what she does or where she goes"_

_"Just so long as it's nowhere near you huh?"_

_"Jeff, I know you think you're helping, but believe me when I say you're not. Please just leave it, Nicole too...'cause one day you're gonna push too far and you're both gonna hear something that you really don't want to. Some things are just better left alone"_

Shannon turned his attention back to the view outside, signalling to Jeff that the conversation was definitely over. Jeff took the hint and with a heavy sigh, left the room, pulling the door closed quietly behind him. As he walked down the hall towards the staircase, Jeff couldn't help but feel that in a way Shannon was right, whatever took place that night all those years previous, maybe it was something that was best keep hidden, Shannon had never kept anything from him before that night or after, so whatever it was, Shannon was keeping it to himself to preserve the feelings of the people who so desperately wanted to know.

_"Hey baby, is he still sulking?"_

_"I told you a thousand times already Nic, he's not sulking, he's taking some time out to get himself together"_

_"So he's sulking!"_

_"Just like your brother, stubborn as hell and always right!"_

_"You know it. Anyways it's probably a good thing he's keeping himself all locked up, Tia's on her way over...we're gonna have a girly afternoon by the pool, catch up with each other"_

Jeff groaned at this information, he knew that this spelt trouble, whenever these two had been in a ten mile proximity the last two weeks, it sent Shannon back into the blackest depression. Nicole couldn't see this of course, she worshipped the ground Tianna walked on and had convinced herself that Shannon was the problem, Jeff disagreed, he knew his friend better than that, the last time he had seen him this upset they were at Gilbert Moore's funeral, and it was causing some extremely heated arguments between him and Nicole. He was glad that Tianna had come home, she had been a good friend of his as well, but just lately, he couldn't help but think that her coming back had caused nothing but trouble and maybe it wasn't such a hot idea for her to stick around.

* * *

Jeff stood with his back against the couch, his attention torn between the scene in the back yard and the the impulse to run full pelt up the stairs to comfort his best friend. He knew that Shannon would be able to see the two girls laughing and joking from his window and he wasn't sure that his sister knew the effect that her reknewed friendship was having on her brother, she was so wrapped up in her feelings that she hadn't really stopped to consider how he was feeling. Jeff found his attention drawn back to the two females lounging on sundecks, magharitas in hand,laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world, why was it that Shannon was so cut up about her being here and she looked like she didn't have a care in the world?

_"Hey baby...just coming in for a refill. You okay, you don't look happy"_

_"What's she doing here Nicky?"_

_"I told you she was coming, we're catching up, God knows we've got lot of years to cover"_

_"That's not what I meant and you know it!"_

_"Jeff, what the hell is your problem?"_

_"I don't have a problem...that it unless somebodies presence causes one"_

_"Are you talking about Tia? Why would her being here be a problem?"_

_"Are you blind Nicky?"_

_"No Jeff, I can see fine! And from where I'm stood, Shannon is sulking over something that happened nearly a decade ago and you're puffing your chest out and playing the big man sticking by his friend 'cause that's what us big wrestler types do'!"_

_"What the hell? Don't be so naive Nic"_

_"For Christ's sake, get over it. I've spoken to Tia about this and she said Shannon took exception to her going off to training and ended it...no real story there! She choose to follow her dreams over staying here with him and becoming a wrestling widow, his ego got bruised and he stormed off like a two year old...end of"_

_"You really are that naive aren't you? Or maybe, you just don't wanna see there's a problem because that would put perfect little Tianna in a bad light wouldn't it! I know you missed your best friend Nicole, but Christ, take a look around and just think about it for a second...Shannon wouldn't be this cut up over a bruised ego, and he damn well wouldn't still be holding a grudge after nearly ten years! That little friend of yours, little Miss Perfect, maybe she isn't as innocent as you'd like to think...if you wanna swallow that crap about him being a child and sulking then you are as insensitive as she is!"_

_"Jeff!"_

_"Save it Nicole!! You want to bond, go bond...but do it somewhere else cause I'm with Shannon on this one...and I give a shit whether her being here is killing him inside, whether you do or not!"_

_"Nicole are those drinks ready yet or what? Oh hi Jeff, how's it going?"_

_"Oh just fabulous...now if you'll excuse me, I have a best friend upstairs that deserves some company, no one should have to hide in their own house!"_


	12. A few home truths

**_Thanks for the reviews as always x_**

**Summer 2008**

Nicole watched her fiancée as he stormed off, shaking his head as he went. He was mad, he had never, ever shouted at her the way he just had, they had never so much as had a cross word in their ten years together. Whenever they disagreed, Jeff tended to back down knowing how stubborn she could be, he always said it was easier to walk away rather than stay and risk her sulking. But today he hadn't, Jeff had grown up around Tianna as well, yet he was taking Shannon's side over this and Nicole couldn't shake the feeling that maybe he knew something that she didn't. That night at the New Years Eve party, Shannon had disappeared; Nicole knew just where to find him and had sent Jeff along to see if he was okay. He'd been real quiet in the week preceding and she was concerned about him, Jeff had been gone for ten minutes or so when she had seen her brother fly through the house, a look of sheer panic on his face, then Jeff had reappeared at her side and placed a light kiss on her cheek. She had asked Jeff what had been said, but he just replied that he'd spoken to Shannon and he'd gone to speak to Tia, nothing to worry about. She hadn't seen Shannon again until they had gone out the front to watch the fireworks a little after midnight, his face was stained with tears and he seemed to be staring into the distance at nothing in particular. Jeff had attempted to talk with him, but he'd shrugged the arm off his shoulder and muttered '_Happy new year…thank God it's over'_ before taking himself to his room, where he stayed for the next six days, emerging only to shower and eat.

Now nearly a decade later, it was happening all over again, him in his room all day, her and Jeff wondering what the hell was going on and how they could help. Something Jeff had said had struck a chord with her, he was right. She desperately wanted to believe that Shannon's ego had been bruised like Tia had said, it would be easier to take, but deep down she knew that's not at all what it was. Shannon hiding himself away and crying himself to sleep whilst Tianna acted like it was nothing at all, that wasn't right and as much as she hoped that Tianna was innocent in all this, she knew otherwise.

_"Nicole, I'm sorry that Shannon feels he has to hide away while I'm here. I think maybe we should do this another time, at my place"_

_"Tianna, you can't run away at the first sign of tension"_

_"I'm not running Nicole…like I said, Shannon shouldn't be sitting in his room 'cause I'm around"_

_"No, he shouldn't. Maybe you can tell me why he's doing that?"_

_"Nicky we've had this conversation already, I told you…"_

_"I know what you told me Tia, but this time I want the truth. Shannon wouldn't react this way to your presence over a bruised ego he suffered a decade ago….so you wanna fill me in on what really happened?"_

_"Nicole, I've already told you. I chose swimming over staying here and Shannon couldn't hack it. We just weren't as_ _strong as_ _you and Jeff, I wanted my dream and Shannon wasn't mature enough to deal with that"_

_"I beg your pardon? Shannon wasn't mature enough?"_

_"You know what I mean; the four boys always were a bunch of kids in adult form. Sometimes it was like watching a flying circus, and from what I've seen on the TV and that little website that Matt has, they still haven't grown up"_

_"That 'little website' is an online phenomenon, it's for the fans and the fans love it! No other wrestlers take time out of their lives to entertain the fans the way these boys do! And as for them not having grown up….how the hell would you know Tianna? You left us nine years ago, without so much as a bye or leave, so I don't think you are in any place to comment about that!"_

_"I left because your perfect brother told me to! He made me promise never to come back… and do you know what? Maybe he had a good point….this town is a backwater hole and the people in it need to open their eyes and see that there is life outside of Charlotte, North Carolina!"_

Nicole brought her hand hard around Tianna's cheek, her face screwed up with the effort. Her chest heaving and the adrenalin flowing fast, Nicole lunged at her childhood friend, grabbing her by the arm and forcing her toward the door.

_"Nicky please…I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I was just mad at the constant questioning and I lashed out, I'm sorry, please stop and talk to me"_

_"What do you want to talk about Tianna? How you left all of us for years, how the only contact we had with you was cards at birthdays and Christmas or how you left my brother with a broken heart that took years to heal or maybe how you waltz back in here nine years later like nothing ever happened, a gold medal around your neck and an ego to match! Huh? What was it you wanted to discuss?"_

_"Let her go Chicka, she's not worth it"_

Nicole spun around to see her brother at the foot of the stairs, Jeff behind with a hand placed on his shoulder. Shannon looked like death warmed up, his eyes were bloodshot and the body he'd worked so hard for, covered in loose fitting clothes that wouldn't be out of place on a beggar. Her heart ached at the sight, at that moment she knew that that she'd been wrong, her adulation of Tianna had clouded her judgement, and she owed her brother an apology.

_"Shannon, I'm so sorry. I should never have taken Tia's word over yours"_

_"It's alright Chicka, you were just trying to protect your friend, we've all been guilty of that from time to time"_

Shannon placed a fond kiss on his sister's temple before addressing his former lover who was still stood in the doorway, an angry red welt appearing along her jaw line...

_"I think you should leave"_

_"Shannon….I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but….I think we should talk, it's not healthy for you to carry this anger around after all this time"_

_"Like I said Tianna, it's time for you to leave"_

_"Shannon, please. This is stupid; we can't go on like this, isn't it about time you let it go and moved on, for everyone's sake"_

_"Let it go? Let it go? You have no idea what trouble you've caused have you? Everyone was fine until you appeared, I told you there was nothing for you to come back here for and I meant it. Nobody wants you here Tia, just go back to where you came from and leave us alone or so help me God, I'll start revealing some home truths….and I know that you don't want that Tianna"_

_"I came back for my family….and for my friends. They're my friends too Shannon, just because you can't stand to have me around doesn't mean that I can't still be friends with them"_

_"Take a look around you Tia! Does it look like anyone wants you here? You ignored your family for years, now your_ _career is_ _over, you come crawling back and think that all is forgiven?"_

Shannon took a step forward; standing inches away from Tianna he uttered his last words.

_"Well, you're not forgiven Tia! I haven't forgiven you and I damn well won't forget! Just go and this time when I say don't come back, you had better take heed of my words. I won't have you here upsetting my family"_

_"Fine, I'm going. But just so you know, for all your declarations of being a close knit family… you sure do have a funny way of showing it. You haven't even told them about the one thing that changed your life! How's that for caring and sharing!"_

Nobody in the room moved even after the door had closed behind her, all of them trying to collect their thoughts and figure out what to say, desperately hoping they didn't have to be the first to speak. As always, Jeff broke the tension and began what Nicole always referred to as 'damage control'.

_"Come on, I think we've all earned a beer. We'll all sit down and sink a bottle or two…then I think some truths need to be told Shannon, don't you?"_

**_Okay, I had a lot of fun writing this chapter...I love a good argument! Please read & review x_**

**_H ;)_**


	13. The rebirth of that smile

**Sorry, I know it's been like forever since I updated, I kinda lost my train of thought for a while there. Anyway here's the next chapter for you, I'm off on holiday Monday so tomorrow will probably be my last update for ten days or so x**

**Summer 2008** - 10 weeks after the injury

Nicole emited a high pitched scream as Shannon's muscular arms wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up onto his shoulder, she new she was in trouble. Sure enough, moments later she was engulfed in water, the sounds of the underwater ringing through her ears. Swimming to the side of the pool, Nicole waited until her big brother inched toward the edge to check she was okay.

_"SHIT!"_

Jeff watched from his position on the sun lounger as Shannon disappeared into the clear water, a loud splash eminating through the yard. Listening to the sound of his fiancee's laughter, he smiled, today was a good day, as was yesterday and like tomorrow would be. Shannon had gotten his cast off and the physio was going really well, hell the doctors even thought he may be back sooner than they had anticipated. Just to see the smile that seemed to be a permanent fixture on hs face of late more than made up for the 8 weeks previous, things had gotten a little dark there for a minute, they had all run the risk of destroying each other. But ultimately the bonds of love forged between them since day one had ensured that they had pulled through. She was gone, Tianna had left the very same day that things had blown up. There was no real explanation, just a note left on the porch as to her intent, he and Nicole would always wonder what it really meant, but they had learned to let it go, if Shannon could and he was happy, then they could.

_"You conniving little..."_

_"Hey, hey! That's my girl you're insulting there shorty"_

_"Yeah, well she's been my pain in the ass sister longer and I get dibs on the insults!"_

_"Oh really big brother, whatcha gonna do? Tickle me to death?"_

_"You seem to be forgetting that I'm mobile now Chicka...you got nowhere to run and nowhere to hide"_

_"Bring it on tough guy!"_

Shannon lunged at his sister, his smile giving away his intention. Nicole ducked under the water and swam around her brothers form, her legs wrapped around his waist, she slung her slender forearms around his decorated shoulders.

_"Piggyback!"_

_"Ah Chicka, I'd love to but you're so damn heavy!"_

Nicole swatted at her brothers blonde maine before landing a kiss upon his cheek. Releasing herself from his hold, she swam to the edge and lifted her body from the cooling liquid. Brushing her hair out of her eyes, she walked slowly over to Jeff's dozing form before shaking her head like a dog, covering his bare chest in water. He jumped as the cold roplets scattrered over him and his eyes shot open.

_"Nicky! You...you..."_

_"Yeah?"_

Nicole gave Jeff her most innocent smie and fluttered her eyelids at the handsome man gazing up at her. At that moment Jeff melted and reached up for her, pulling her tanned body down onto his lap he placed a kiss on her lips and rubbed his hand affectionately over her expanding midriff.

_"You're just damn lucky that you're carrying my child...otherwise I'd have my revenge"_

_"Now Jeff, that's not nice. How am I gonna explain that to Hector when he's older? The only reason daddy didn't tickle mummy to death was because you were still growing in mummy's tummy!"_

_"Seems easy enough to me. I'd just tell them that mummy was an incredible meanie and she had it coming to her! And just so you know...there is no way on God's green Earth that my child is gonna be called Hector!"_

_"Whose child hotshot?"_

_"Ours! I helped make it. It's not fair that you get all the glory with your big ol' bump...I sowed the seed. I'm the daddy"_

_"Dude, you have no idea how many female fans wanna hear you say that whilst sitting in your lap! But honestly man, you got the better end of the deal, whilst you're trim and toned and match fit, our little Chicka here is gonna get all big and fat and..."_

_"Shut up Shannon! I'm not fat, I'm curvy...tell him babe, tell him I'm not fat...go on tell him"_

_"Um, baby, you know I love you but...damn women you are so heavy, get off my knee pork pie!"_

_"Oh, I'm gonna kill you Jeffrey Nero Hardy"_

Shannon could only laugh as he watched the spectacle of Jeff dancing through the yard as his sister wobbled after him, shouts of 'Can't catch me, can't catch me' ringing through the air. The day Nicole had broke the news that he was going to be an uncle was one of the best in his life so far, add the fact that it also meant that his best friend was gonna be a father...and well, words can't realluy describe that feeling. It made his heart ache slightly though, he sometimes got to thinking about the child he never knew. His son or daughter would have been eight or nine by now, he wondered what they would have looked like, him or her, would they wanna be an athlete like her or a wrestler like daddy? So many damn thoughts and no answers, no she had taken all that away years ago...an hour was all it would have taken, an hour to abort his child for her own selfish gain...and nine years of pain for him since and the knowledge that it would never go away.


	14. What hurts the most

_**

* * *

**_

Let me start by offering my sincere apologies to all those who have been waiting patiently for an update. Between my little 'blip', a family wedding and a much needed holiday, I just haven't had a chance to catch my breath. So, SORRY, I promise not to do it again x

* * *

**2008** – 10 weeks after the injury

Tianna sat in stunned silence, aghast at the words that still hung heavily in the air, although she knew that it was always a possibility, she had prayed to God that this day would never come. Her mind was racing at speed and her tongue felt stuck to the roof of her mouth, her dry mouth unable to form a coherent sentence. In front of her sat a consummate professional, a man she knew too well for her liking, but over the years he had become a close friend to her. If only they had met under different circumstances, she may have been able to enjoy her time with him a little more.

"_Tianna? Tianna…Are you alright? I'm so, so sorry"_

Raising her eyes to meet his concerned orbs, Tianna let the tears fall silently, moistening a path down her pained features.

" _There are things that can be done Tianna, but we need to act fast"_

"_What kind of things?"_

"_Maybe I should have worded that better. There are measures we can take to make it bearable, but we would purely be maintaining until the inevitable, except for the obvious"_

"_There must be something else we can do…surely waiting for that will take too long, we might not have time"_

Perched on the edge of the chair she currently occupied, Tianna gripped the hand of her peer, her eyes pleading with him for help, her heart aching at the very thought of what he was outlining.

"_We might not need to wait Tianna. You know that as well as I do"_

Her hand released his as if it were burning her skin, her head turned away as she spoke softly.

"_Yes we do, we have to wait until we can find a ma…"_

"_The probability is that there is one sitting right under our noses! I know that that keeping this from them wasn't an easy decision for you and I understand your reason… but this isn't about you and him any more. I know what was said and I know what happened recently, but if he knew Tia, if he just knew what was going on then I'm sure that….."_

"_No! You know that is not an option!"_

"_It's the best option and you damn well know it! Think about who will end up the loser here if you don't ask! Could you live with yourself if you didn't give them that chance? He's a good person Tianna, don't write him off. Things may be irreversible between the two of you but……"_

"_Yeah, I get what you're saying. I know I don't have a choice but it doesn't make this any easier. I broke his heart once and now I have to do it all over again"_

"_Tia, don't you think it will hurt him more if you don't give him the chance and he finds out? Because he will Tianna, he'll find out soon enough"_

* * *

Shannon reached across the front seat and gently shook his sister awake, she had just approached her three month point and the impact it was having on her was obvious, the morning sickness was really taking hold and the lack of sleep was written all over her face, but he knew she wouldn't have it any other way. Jeff had reluctantly left home for a week for work commitments and only gone after Shannon had promised to take his sister to the hospital for her first scan. It had been amazing, to see the little life form on the screen and to hear the sound of the baby's heartbeat as it sleep peacefully protected by its mother. Both Shannon and Nicole had cried happy tears and he was only sorry that Jeff had missed such a wondrous moment.

"_Chicka, wake up, we're home"_

Nicole eyelids fluttered open and she smiled contentedly at her brother.

"_Sorry, I'm just so tired all the time. I'll stay awake and keep you company now, I promise"_

"_It's okay; you don't have to do that. I'm a big boy now and you need your rest. Let's get in and phone Jeff and then you can go for a little siesta"_

"_Thanks Shannon and thank you for being there for me today. It meant a lot to have you with me"_

"_Anytime Chicka, you know that. I just wish Jeff could have seen it; he's gutted that he couldn't make it. You and this baby mean the world to him, you've made him a very happy man, it's like he has a reason to sort himself out now"_

"_I hope so"_

"_Let's get you inside shall we? I'll put the kettle on and maybe you can see if the recording we took of the heartbeat will be audible down the phone"_

Shannon unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out of the car, making his way around to help his sister out he could have sworn he saw a familiar figure watching them from a window. Squeezing his eyes shut and shaking his head, Shannon looked up again in search of them, he must have been imagining things, the window was empty, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there.

"_Shannon, you alright?"_

His sister's words stirred him from his reverie and he smiled up at her in reassurance.

"_Yeah, never better"_

Easing Nicole from the car, Shannon walked slowly behind her and opened the front door, turning to look one last time before closing it behind him.

**_Please R&R_**

**_xoxo_**


	15. For the love of your own

15

**2008** - 10 weeks after the injury (still)

Watching from the window of her parents spare room, Tianna's mind began swirling again. As soon as she had returned from her appointment earlier she had hooked up to the internet, searching for an out, for another way to go about this without getting him involved, but to no avail. Her parents had taken the news pretty hard, her mother inconsoleable and her father visibly shaken, breaking the news had been the hardest thing she had had to do for a long while, but it wasn't over, she still had two people that she had to enlighten and though the first would be raking up old wounds, it had to be done there, was no other way. Nine years on she had to ask him for help, she'd beg him if she had to. And if that wasn't hard enough, she would then have to come home and look into the eyes of the one person that she loved more than anything else in the world and tell them the heartbreaking truth and it was killing her.

_"Tianna"_

Tianna didn't have to turn around to face the voice, nor did she have to respond to know what that person was asking of her. She knew deep down in her heart that the time to do it was now, time wasn't something they had a lot of, so she couldn't afford to waste it because of her own fear.

_"I know Dad, I know"_

Tianna closed her eyes as she felt her father gently squeeze her shoulder. She knew that what she about to do was going to change at lot of people's life forever...but it couldn't be helped and she was damned if she was going to give up now just because she was afraid. She had lied to him when she had left that note on his doorstep and then she had hidden away awaiting the results...now she had to take all her lies and deceit and place them at his door...and then she had to beg him for help and hope to God that she could find in him the person she fell in love with that summer.

* * *

_"Shannon, someone's at the door, can you get it? I'm still on the phone"_

_"Coming"_

Shannon made his way quickly down the stairs, he knew that his sister's time on the phone to Jeff was precious and he didn't want it being interrupted by repeated knocks on the door. Smiling at his baby sister, he ruffled her hair gently on the way past and kissed the top of her head, earning himself a beaming smile from her. Another knock sounded at the door as he made his way to it causing him to curse.

_"Alright already, I'm on my way!"_

Shannon swung the door open, a look of irritation on his face at the impatience of their visitor...but that look turned to thunder as he once again came face to face with the person he loathed most. Shannon moved to slam the door shut, but was stopped by the look on her face as she pleaded with him, the tears flowing freely from her already swollen eyes.

_"Please don't shut me out, I need your help Shannon. I really need your help"_

_"What in the hell makes you think that I'm gonna help you? By my calculations, I've told you twice now to get lost and you still don't seem to get the message! We don't want you here Tianna, my family and I are doing just fine and I don't need you coming in here and causing ructions between us again. I'll do whatever it takes to protect my family...whatever it takes"_

_"You'd do anything for one of your own wouldn't you?"_

_"I'd give my life for them"_

_"Good...because that's why I am here, I need to ask a favour of you"_

_"What? A favour? After everything you've put me through, are you insane?"_

_"Look, I'll explain everything I promise, just can I please come inside, I don't wanna do this in the middle of the street"_

_"No way, you're not stepping foot in this house"_

_"Fine! Have it your way"_

Tianna reached her shaking hand into the bag hanging from her shoulder, retrieving her intended item. Taking a deep breath she handed it to Shannon, knowing that in this moment, right here, right now, all hell was about to be let loose. Shannon took the item from her and looked down at it, his expression turning to confusion before raising his eyes to look at Tianna.

_"I don't understand, it's a picture, and what? What's this got to do with anything? What are you trying to tell me Tia?"_

Tianna closed her eyes, the emotions running through her were undescribable. Swollowing the lump in her throat she opened her eyes and looked straight into his, to look away would make her a coward and after what she about to tell him, she owed him this much.

_"Her name is Alana Willow, she's eight years old, she was born July 27th 2000. She was struck with a rare form of meningitus when she was just three months old which has crippled her body and now her organs are failing. I was told today that she needs a kidney transplant soon or she will die"_

Shannon winced at the mention of the girls name, it was the name that he'd always said he wanted to use for a little girl, should he be blessed with one, Alana because it was beautiful and Willow after Jeff's original wrestling name, in honour of his best friend. Tianna knew this.

_"That's a very sad tale Tianna, I'm sorry for her. But I still don't see what this has to do with me"_

Tianna could feel her heart thumping through her chest and beads of sweat were forming on her forehead that had nothing to do with the heat.

_"Like I said, her name is Alana Willow, there's a reason behind that...take a look at the picture again and tell me what you see. She's your daughter Shannon, our daughter"_

_**Please read and review, this chapter was hard to write due to the content, my apologies if anyone thinks that I haven't treated this subject with the care and attention that it so rightly deserves. **_

_**Some good news though is that I found out today that my big sister is expecting! She had cancer of the ovaries at 17 and lost half her womb to it, so the fact that she fell pregnant naturally is nothing short of a miracle and I'm ecstatic right now, so please I beg of you, excuse my ramblings x**_


	16. Pain like I've never known

**_Thank you to all those who have reviewed. This chapter wasn't easy for me to write. I rewrote it so many times, hence why it's taken so long to update! All of the chapters will take place in 2008 from now on unless otherwise stated._**

**_Oh and I would just like to say how happy I am that Jeff has returned, looking better than ever. Through adversity to the stars. Welcome back Jeff x_**

**2008 **

The seconds seemed to span into eternity as Tianna waited for a reaction from her former lover, thus far there hadn't even been a flicker of emotion to pass his boyish features. Tianna began to wonder whether she should speak up again, anything to get this painful conversation on its way, but she was unsure as to how she should elaborate, there were many things to discuss, however, until she knew how he would react, she couldn't possibly begin the damage control. Her mind racing desperately trying to conjure up the words, Tianna's head was brought sharply up at the sound of Shannon chuckling lightly, small tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

_"What's so funny?"_

_"Aw Tianna, I forgot how comical you can be. For a minute there I thought you were telling me that I had a daughter. And we both know that's bull…."_

Shannon's expression changed almost instantaneously, his features twisted and contorted, the rage in him plain to see. Taking a step forward he regarded her before continuing.

_"….because you callously aborted the only child we created together! Remember that Tianna? Sure you do, you remember tearing my life apart don't you? You remember breaking my heart into tiny little pieces and crushing my carefree attitude to life!"_

Tianna was taken aback at the venom in his voice, she knew he would be angry, hurt even, but nothing had prepared her for this level of ferociousness. It was like she didn't know who he had become, didn't realise Shannon had it in him to be so cruel, but it seemed that the bitterness had eaten away at him over the course of the years and now she was paying the price. The loving, gentle man she had fallen in love with, the man who still held her heart, was gone.

_"Shannon, please…"_

_"Please what Tianna?! Please stop telling the truth? Please stop describing how your actions killed my innocence? Please what? Come on, I'm interested!"_

_"I know you're angry and you have every right to be. That night that you came to see me, I wanted so much to be able to tell you, for you to tell me that it was all gonna be okay and we would get through it together, I ached for you to hold me the way you always did when I got upset, for you to run your fingers through my hair and kiss the top of my head as you rocked me…but it was never going to happen. I knew that you would never agree that an abortion was the right thing for us…I had no other choice; I was desperate to save my career Shannon! When you started jumping to conclusions I got mad, then you told me that I couldn't love you enough if I wasn't willing to talk to you about things, I saw red, you had no idea what I was going through and you were so quick to judge! Your words hurt me Shannon and I wanted to hurt you back. I know that was childish and what I did next was selfish personified, but I was so angry with you and you just completely lost it and it all got so completely out of hand…..I would never have lied if you had just…"_

_"Lied about what? What the hell are you trying to say?"_

_"Shannon, I…"_

_"You were still pregnant weren't you? You hadn't been to the clinic had you?"_

_"Yes and yes. I went to the clinic a week previous and then again on that day. Twice I went Shannon and twice I couldn't go through with it. I lay on the cold bed, hair scrapped back, hospital gown around me and all I could think was how easy it would be, half an hour and the problem would go away, we could go back to normal and nobody need know any different. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it, I just kept thinking about you, imagining the pain it would cause you. When I filled the forms out, it asked for….there was a block to fill in…it said 'fathers name', just seeing that…I'm sorry Shannon, I'm so sorry"_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"You never gave me the choice! You started shouting at me and then you told me to leave and never come back, I'd already lied and I didn't think there was any going back by that point. So I left like you asked, but I never went to camp, my parents sent me to live with my aunt until the baby came, they paid for an apartment for me and sent an au pair to look after Alana while I got back to my training. It was hard but I was coping okay, until Alana got sick. I sat for hours in that hospital, listening to the beep of the machines and praying to God that she got through the night. And all the while I thought of you, I knew that no matter what had happened between us, you would be by her side in a second."_

_"Then why didn't you call? Why didn't you give me the option, damn you!"_

_"I was scared Shannon, I couldn't deal with you being mad with me, so I went the cowards way and I kept quiet and the longer I did that, the harder it became to tell you"_

_"But now you have no choice. Now that she's in need of a life saving operation, you had to tell me. Answer me this Tianna"_

_"Yeah"_

_"If she was healthy, would you have ever told me? Huh? Would I have ever known I was a father?"_

Tianna remained silent; she couldn't answer the question because she didn't know the answer. It would have been easy to tell him that yes she would have told him, but she wasn't sure in her heart that it was the correct answer.

_"I'm gonna take that as a no"_

Shannon wiped the tears that were falling freely down his face; his heart had never known pain like this.

_"Well, I've managed this long without having a daughter, I'm sure I can carry on. I'm sorry Tianna, I hope that she finds a match….but it won't be me. I can't help you, I'm sorry"_

_"Shannon, please! She needs your help, she needs her daddy…"_

_"She needed her daddy her whole life Tianna! But you took that away from her and me! You have no one to blame but yourself!"_

Tianna crumbled to the pavement as the door closed in her face, his intentions clear. He was right, she was to blame for this, and it was her choices that had created this mess, her cowardice that had got them to this point. But ultimately it was her innocent daughter that would pay the price.

* * *

Shannon closed his eyes against the pain; it was all he could do to stay on his feet and remember to breathe. Falling to the floor, he leant his head back against the door and wept. At some point he felt a warm body pull him close and gently soothe him, comforting words reached his ears as he let himself go to feel the pain.

* * *

_"Jeff, I need you to come home. Shannon needs you"_

Jeff listened to his fiancées voice break on the other end of the line; he had heard some of the confrontation whilst he was on the phone earlier. His heart was breaking for his family and he ached to be with them. He wanted to be angry with Tianna and he was but there were too many others involved here for anger to be the main component. Wiping the tears from his tear stained face, he attempted to keep the waver from his own voice as he spoke his next words.

_"I'm already on my way. Look after him Nicole"_

_"I will. And Jeff? Please hurry"_

_"I'll be there as soon as I can, just keep calm okay? It won't do you or the baby any good to get so upset and we don't want any more heartache"_

_"Okay baby, I promise. I'm gonna go and check on Shannon, see you soon. I love you"_

_"Love you too, bye"_

**_Phew! I wish I could say that this gets easier soon, but there is a lot of ground to cover before that happens. Please read and review because I really need to know that I've got this right._**

**_Thanks_**

**_H_**

**_xoxo_**


	17. How could you?

**_As always guys, thanks for the reviews x It's amazing how reading them opens my eyes to other people's perceptions of the story!_**

Nicole perched on the edge of the couch, her eyes wandering around her unfamiliar surroundings, her heart full of apprehension. She had spent much of her childhood in this very house, spent many happy hours on this couch, but right now it all felt alien to her, as if she'd never stepped foot here before, strange what time can do, she thought.

_"Nicky, relax. If you're all tense they'll think you're on the defensive and that won't help"_

Nicole studied her fiancées features as he spoke, she had heard him but her mind was awash with unanswered questions and she couldn't bring herself to comply. She'd come here with every intention of dealing with this maturely, but the moment she'd crossed the threshold her body had began to betray her, the adrenalin was coursing through her veins and her heart was thumping wildly.

_"Baby please. I'm worried about the affect the stress is having on you and our child. Please, for me and them, try to calm down. I know it's hard and you're upset, we all want answers Nicky and we'll get them, but we need to do this in a civilized manner. Remember there's an innocent little girl caught up in this"_

_"Yeah, sorry Jeff. I know you're right, I'm just so angry right now"_

_"Aren't we all?"_

The conversation was halted as two figures emerged from the kitchen, a tray bearing condiments shaking slightly as it was placed onto the table. Four sets of eyes met across the room as the assembled group regarded each other, neither willing to back down but both wanting to clear the air.

_"Nicole…Jeff, tea?"_

_"Just the truth please"_

_"Nicole!"_

_"Sorry Jeff but I didn't come here for tea and a chat! I came to get some answers"_

_"We'll answer you the best we can Nicole"_

Nicole realised that she needed to cease with the hysterics, Tianna's parents both looked on the verge of tears, having to have all this raked up whilst trying to deal with the fact that their beloved granddaughter was critically ill must be extremely painful.

_"I apologise. I realise that this must be hard for you too. I just need to know…why? Why didn't you tell us? I don't understand how you could keep that from us, we live on the same street and we pass each other almost every day. I can't believe that it didn't cross your mind, at all, to let Shannon know that he had a daughter, and me that I had a niece and my parents? You let my dad go to his grave without ever knowing he had a grandchild….how could you?"_

_"Tianna didn't want anyone to know, we had to respect her wishes"_

_"What about Shannon's wishes? He's a human being with feelings for Christ's sake!"_

_"He didn't want to know! He banished her from this town like she was a piece of trash"_

_"And why did he do that? Huh? Because she lied to him! She was a coward who took the easy way out! She led him to believe that there was no child. He was heartbroken and it was us who were left behind to pick up the pieces! Now nearly ten years later, we find ourselves in the same position."_

_"Okay, we both have a point. But the real issue here is Alana. That little girl is sick, really sick and she needs help. None of our side of the family are matches for her and it kills us that we have to watch her get gradually worse day after day and there's not a damn thing we can do to help. We were wrong not to tell Shannon, I can admit that, but Alana shouldn't be the one to suffer because of our foolishness. Couldn't you please talk to your brother and see if you can't get him to see sense?"_

_"I don't think it's about getting him to see sense. He's hurting badly and it's gonna take some time for him to get his head around things. Look, I know my brother and he's not a bad person, he wouldn't want to see anyone suffer unnecessarily, especially his own daughter! But he will need time….and I know that that's something that Alana doesn't have a lot of but….please see it from his point of view, you've just turned his whole world upside down."_

_"Okay Nicole. How about you two? How are you feeling?"_

_"Confused"_

Jeff rubbed his fiancées back in comfort and support, he knew where she was coming from and he felt much the same way.

_"I'm with Nicole here, but I don't see the point in carrying all this animosity around between us. We need to be helping Shannon and Tianna through this, not passing on our frustrations; it'll only make it harder for them in the long run. I know this much, I may have missed eight years of her life, but I have a niece, one that shares my name, in a way, and I for one would like to meet her, if that's alright? How about you Nicky, you wanna meet your niece?"_

Tianna's parents raised their heads from their hands and exchanged a smile; Jeff had done what he was best at, played peacemaker and smoothed the way ahead. They were all now beginning to walk the long road towards recovery.

_"I'd like that very much"_

**_Ah bless little Jeffrey Nero, always the good guy! Anyways please read and review, you know I appreciate every one x_**


	18. I'll be there for you

Shannon watched the hands click round on the clock, seconds seemed like an eternity as he sat staring into space. A million thoughts had run through his mind since he'd shut the door on Tianna, he had spent all night listening to his sister and his best friend talk at him, the feeling running high as the dirty truth of that fateful night finally became clear to them. He hated her for what she had done to him, no not hated, that was a strong word and one he wasn't entirely comfortable with, this was the girl that had held his heart so firmly in the palm of her hand once upon a time. He abhored the thought of her, h desperately wanted to hate her, but he couldn't, he felt for her, she was in a horrendous situation as a mother and no matter how she had treated him, he wouldn't wish this on anyone. But he couldn't forget how she had lied to him either, he couldn't get over the shame of her parents keeping the truth from him for all those years and he couldn't get past the fact that he'd been robbed of the chance to be a father for eight years, her first step, her first tooth, her first word. Yes, she had the name that he wanted, but the fact that he wasn't given the choice in it still irked him. He ached to see this little girl of his, the fruit of his loins, his daughter...but he couldn't do it. Now Nicole knew about Alana, she would get tested to see if she was a match and hopefully she would be...if not then he was sure that there were many matches for her out there, it couldn't all be down to him. After hours of contemplating, he'd reached his decision, he was staying out of her life, no matter how much it hurt.

_"A penny for them"_

_"What?"_

_"You look lost in thought"_

_"You suprised"_

_"No. But I wish you'd talk to me Shannon instead of locking yourself away. I want to help you"_

_"How are you gonna do that Jeff? Can you turn back the clock?"_

_"No but I can be here for you now"_

_"No offence Jeff but that's really not very helpful!"_

_"No? I thought we were best mates Shannon? I would hope that if it was the other way around then you would be there for me, at my side, no matter how little help it did. But it's your choice dude, I'm here if you need me, whenever that may be. I love you Shannon and no matter how hard you try to push me away, nothing is gonna change that...nothing"_

Shannon watched as Jeff walked toward the bedroom door, a lump stuck in his throat at Jeff's words. Hand on the door frame, Jeff turned to face his childhood friend once more.

_"I just thought you should know, me and Nicole went to see Tianna's parents today, to sort through some issues. We asked to see Alana... Please don't punish her for her mothers sins Shannon, she's a little miracle, an innocent. By the way,she's beautiful Shannon, absolutely beautiful...and she looks just like you"_

If Jeff had taken a last look back as he walked away, he would have seen the tear that rolled down Shannon's cheek and he would have heard the sob that escaped his lips as the pain became overbearing.

* * *

Wincing slightly as she attempted to sit up straight, Tianna cursed the ridiculous shape of the hospital chairs. Rubbing at her stiff shoulder, Tianna took in the vision of her daughter sleeping peacefully. It was at times like this that you could almost forget the turmoil that her precious body was in, that was if you could get past the yellow complexion and the miriad of tubes affixed to her like a street map. Then the pain would set in, the awful heartwrenching truth that moments like this were becoming more valuable, more precious. Was this her punishment, for her lies and her selfishness? Was God judging her for the cruel way she treated the once loving man that she betrayed? If it was, she wished that he would spare her daughter and take it out on her, she would swap places in an instant if it were possible, every day she prayed.

_"Mummy?"_

_"Yes darling?"_

_"Mummy, why are you crying?"_

_"I'm not crying sweetie, mummy is just tired, that's all"_

_"Mummy, can I ask you a question please?"_

_"Yes sweetie?"_

_"Will you promise not to get mad with me?"_

_"I won't get mad with you sweetie, why would I?"_

_"Mummy, you said that the next time that I had to come back into the big place, it meant that I would have to stay until I was better for good. Well, now that I am back here and I am poorly again and I might not get well again...will I get to meet my daddy now?"_

Tianna couldn't help the tears that fell from her eyes and blurred her vision, out of the mouths of babes and all that.

_"I don't know sweetie, that's up to your daddy. But even if you don't get to meet him, you know that your mummy will always be here for you don't you? Mummy will never leave you sweetie, okay?"_

_"Okay mummy. I love you"_


	19. Daddy's girl

**_I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I hope I've given you what you wanted x_**

_"Well Mr Moore, it seems that your physio is progressing very nicely. I'm very pleased with the results; I don't see any reason why you can't go back to your full duties within the next month"_

_"That soon! Really?"_

_"That soon. Why, don't you feel that you are ready? If there's any pain you aren't telling me about Shannon…"_

_"No, no the knee's fine. It's just….well there's other stuff going on you know, it's a different kind of pain…one you can't help me with Doc. Hey Doc…you couldn't possibly tell me my blood group could ya?"_

_"Blood group? It should be in your notes…but why?"_

_"Oh no reason, it's nothing, just me thinking out loud is all"_

_"Shannon, if there is something you need to talk about, I'm all ears. Who knows, maybe I can help"_

_"Believe me when I say you can't help"_

_"Shannon, whatever it is, it's obviously upsetting you. Maybe telling an outsider will help you to deal with it?"_

Shannon thought on it, maybe the doctor was right, if he could just get an opinion from someone who wasn't emotionally involved then maybe he might be able to get his head around things.

_"I'll do you a deal, I'll tell you what's on my mind….if you can direct me to the children's ward"_

_"Deal"_

* * *

Alana squealed with delight as the strange man with rainbow coloured hair, that she had recently discovered was her uncle, jumped around the doorframe of her room. Yeah, he did strange little dances and he looked a little weird, but he was a really nice man and he made her giggle with his quirky ways and his peculiar faces.

_"W'sup Lana? How's my favourite niece doing today?"_

_"Uncle Jeff, that's silly….I'm your only niece!"_

_"Doesn't mean you ain't my favourite! Can I get a kiss d'ya think?"_

Alana blushed as Jeff bent down and placed an over exaggerated kiss upon her cheek before bestowing his incredible smile upon her. Spotting her aunt Nicole at the door, she waved and beckoned for her to join them.

_"Hey Aunt Nicole"_

_"Hey little Miss. How's things Chicka?"_

_"Be better if I wasn't all cooped up in here all day"_

_"I know, it's boring huh? Where's your mum?"_

_"She had to go home for some of my stuff. It sucks 'cause it means that I'm staying"_

_"I can't believe you just said that word, you're what, seven?"_

_"Uncle Jeff, I'm eight! Mum says that word all the time; she says it's the only word to describe what's happening"_

_"Oh okay Lana, in that case, it sucks big time"_

_"Nice to see you're taking the time to teach my daughter the fine English language Jeffrey"_

Both Jeff and Nicole looked around to see a smiling Tianna stood in the doorway. The smile was genuine but she still looked nervous, this was the first time they had all seen each other since that day that Nicole had thrown Tianna out.

_"Hey! It was Lana that said it first"_

_"Lana? You never could call anyone their full name Jeff"_

_"You know it T!"_

Tianna giggled at her former friend, maybe this wasn't gonna be so bad after all. Shifting her gaze to rest upon her best friend Tianna swallowed hard before addressing her.

_"Nicole, I…"_

_"It's okay Tianna; let's not go there today okay? Today we'd like to ask you a favour if we may?"_

_"Thanks Nicky. Ask away"_

Jeff looked at Nicole and smiled, Nicole inclined her head as she gave him silent permission.

_"T, we were thinking, it's sunny outside and the day is still young. Would it be okay if we took Lana for a little walk? We'll wheel her around obviously; we just thought it would be nice for us all to get to know each other a little"_

_"Well, I don't see a problem with it, but it's really up to the doctors. Let me go ask"_

* * *

_"Uncle Jeff look! Oh my God, it's so funny! This is way cool, thank you"_

_"You're welcome Lana"_

_"Can we go this way next? Can we? Can we?"_

Nicole laughed openly at the excitement in her niece's voice, it felt weird to call her that after all this time, but there was no denying that they were related, Alana reminded her so much of Shannon it was scary. They had the same eyes, the same full bottom lip; they even shared mannerisms, when they had first entered the zoo, Alana had THAT look on her face, the same one Shannon pulled when he used to open presents as a child or when you told him that he had a surprise waiting. She wished that Shannon could see how wonderful it would be to get to know this beautiful child, but she didn't think that was happening any time soon.

_"Right, Uncle Jeff's turn to choose where to go next"_

_"Uncle Jeff, this way!"_

_"Oh okay, you win…to the monkeys and beyond!!"_

* * *

Shannon stood leaning against the cool wall of the hospital, looking down he absentmindedly kicked the loose dirt around by his feet. He'd got his outside opinion and he knew in his heart, deep down, that the Doc was right, Alana wasn't the one to blame here, Tianna was….but he also said that the time for blame and anger was gone, that the main focus here was the health of his child. As Shannon stood under the North Carolina sun, the wind blowing his freshly dyed hair around his face, he suddenly felt a new emotion…jealousy. Yes, he was jealous, he was the only one now not to have met this angel, his angel, and he was jealous. Taking in a gulp of fresh air, Shannon pushed his muscular frame from the wall, smiling at the few fans that had gathered nearby, he waved before making his way back in through the revolving doors, his mind set and his pace increasing as he was overcome with the urge to reach her as soon as he could.

* * *

Jeff swung Alana's legs back onto the bed and covered her tiny frame with the bed sheets before taking a step back to allow the nurses to reattach her tubes.

_"Thank you Uncle Jeff and Aunt Nicole, I had fun today"_

_"You're more than welcome sweetie…anytime"_

_"Uncle Jeff, if I ever get better, can you dye my hair like yours?"_

_"When you get better Lana, because you will. Why d'ya want to dye your hair?"_

_"I wanna look like you"_

Jeff sat on the edge of the bed and gently twirled Alana's golden blonde hair around his fingers. Sighing, he looked into her eyes and caught his breath as he saw the look of innocence in her features….God damn she looked so much like her father.

_"Lana, you don't need to dye your hair honey. You know, you have the same hair as your daddy, why would you want to change that?"_

_"Do I? It don't matter none…I ain't never met my daddy so what's the point of looking like him? He don't want to know me, if he did he'd come see me, wouldn't he?"_

Shannon's breath caught in his throat as he rounded the corner and heard those words, forcing his reluctant feet forward he made his way through the cubicle door and into the unknown, stopping dead in his tracks as he made eye contact with his former lover before turning to face the heartbreaking image laying on the hospital bed, his heart aching as he saw the tears in her pretty blue eyes.

_"I do want to know you Alana, so very much"_

Alana stared at the man in the doorway; he was real pretty even though his face was all screwed up. A confused look crossed her features and she turned to her mother who seemed to be struggling not to cry. Moving her head back around to the blonde stranger in the doorway she slowly smiled and extended her hand to him.

_"Well don't just stand there then, come in….I'd really love a hug"_

Shannon hesitated only momentarily before rushing forward to pull her into his arms. The love he felt for her already overwhelmed him and the tears began to fall in floods as he felt her squeeze tighter and whisper in his ear;

_"Hi daddy, what took you so long?"_


	20. As time goes by

**_Let me start by saying I'm really sorrythat it's taken me so long to update, my husband came home for r&r and I was really stuck on this chapter. I hope you enjoy it x_**

_**5 weeks later**_

Tianna sat with her head hanging low, her fingers grasping handfuls of her long hair in nervousness as she attempted to control her breathing. Jeff, Nicole, Shane and Matt sat alongside her, their bodies shifting to adjust to the cheap plastic chairs of the waiting area as they contemplated the minutes tick by on the aged clock hanging from the opposite wall.

_"Coffee! Yeah that's what we need, I'll go grab some coffee…who wants?"_

Nicole, being the only one to raise her head at his words, addressed him with a small smile on her face, knowing that he was doing his best to lighten the mood.

_"No thanks Shane, I'm wired enough"_

_"A sandwich then?"_

Shane ran his hands through his curly brown hair, he knew that everybody was nervous, and for good reason, but he was fast running out of ideas to try and help ease the tension.

_"Come on guys, help me out here! Listen, I know….well no, I don't know how you're feeling, cause I ain't family…but I'm worried too…Shannon's like a brother to me and Alana has taken hold of my heart already! I'm trying my best here to help y'all"_

At Shane's words, Jeff lifted his head and smiled at his good friend.

_"You're as much family as everyone else sitting here dude, don't ever think you aren't…we're just a bit…well apprehensive I guess, a lot rides on these next few hours. Having said that man, it's gonna be a while before we get any news so I, for one, will take you up on your offer of some food….but you're buying"_

Shane let out the deep breathe he was holding and chuckled at the rainbow haired enigma.

_"Don't push it! Anyone else?"_

Matt slid from his seat, placing a kiss upon his, soon-to-be, sister-in-law's head he motioned towards the door. Following Jeff and Shane towards the corridor leading to the canteen, he promised to bring coffee and baguettes back for the two girls.

Shane handed the money over to the cashier then followed Matt and Jeff as they carried the trays laden with food to a nearby table. Flopping onto the seats, the three superstars ignored the excited onlookers as they began to tuck into their food, any other day they would have happily returned the smiles or signed their autograph, but not today, today was about Shannon and Alana and the hope that all would go well in their respective surgeries.

* * *

_"You think it was a good idea leaving the two girls together…ya know things are still a little strained in that department"_

_"Matt, I'm sure they will be fine. I think the bad feeling between them can be put aside, even if just for today. Plus, Nicky doesn't need the stress right now"_

_"You're damn right there bro….should she even be here?"_

_"What, ya think there was any way I could stop her? You know how stubborn that girl can be…just like her big brother. But if you wanna risk the wrath of my heavily pregnant fiancée, by all means go ahead and tell her to go home and rest! I suggest standing at least ten foot away though!"_

Matt and Shane snorted with laughter at Jeff's words, he was right though, when Nicole set her mind to something, there was no changing it, and it was her brother and niece currently having surgery so…

_"Nah, you're alright thanks…but we had better get this food back to them soon, I don't much feel like depriving a seriously hormonal woman of her baguette!"_

* * *

Nicole looked at her reflection in the mirror and surveyed herself in the dim hospital light. She looked tired and withdrawn, the sickness was long gone but the tiredness remained, some days it was all she could do to manoeuvre the stairs and this morning she could easily have just turned over and slept for another hundred years, but she knew that was never an option. No, today was the day that her big brother was committing the ultimate act of love, today both Alana and Shannon were undergoing surgery, Shannon to have a kidney removed and Alan to receive it from her daddy, thus strengthening the bond between father and daughter…not that it needed it, watching them some days it was hard to believe that they hadn't known each other for the last eight years. Sighing heavily, Nicole ran the faucet and splashed the cooling liquid on her face, drying her features she leant on the counter and closed her eyes, she knew it was time to bury the hatchet with her former best friend, nothing could change what had been done and holding on to the animosity would only cause problems later down the line. She knew that today, of all days, was the best time to lay the demons to rest…hell, even Shannon had thawed somewhat towards Tianna.

_"Hey, how ya doing?"_

Tianna glanced up warily at the dulcet tones of Nicole's voice, the fact that she had spoken was a miracle in itself.

_"Hey. I'm hanging in there…I should be asking you the same thing"_

_"Yeah well, it ain't my daughter in there"_

_"No, but it is your niece…and your brother. Listen Nicole, I know that you and your brother aren't my biggest fans, but I really wanted to tell you how much I appreciate what he's doing for Alana…I…"_

Tianna found herself overcome with emotion for what seemed like the hundredth time today and her words were cut short. She really needed to let these people know the impact that their selfless actions were having on her life. Suddenly she felt a presence at her side as Nicole sat next to her and her heart broke when she became aware of the long missed embrace of her best friend, turning her head into Nicole's neck, she sobbed silently as words of comfort reached her ears.

* * *

Matt reached out an arm to halt the two men in their tracks as they approached the waiting room; all three men looked over at the touching scene in front of their eyes, watching as Nicole cradled Tianna's shaking form in her arms and gently rocked her, tears flowing down her cheeks, and breathed a sigh of relief.

_"Thank God for that…about time"_ Jeff breathed.

All five occupants were jolted from their emotional journey as the door went and the surgeon came through.

_"Miss Moore?"_

Nicole's head shot up at the sound of her name, her eyes imploring the medic to continue.

_"Yes?"_

_"Miss Moore…"_

_"Nicole, please call me Nicole"_

_"Nicole. You'll be pleased to know that your brothers surgery went as planned and he's doing really well. He's still in recovery at the moment and it will probably be a few hours before he wakes, but apart from some minor discomfort, he should be up and about in no time. In the meantime, may I suggest that you all go take a break and get some air?"_

_"Oh, thank you…thank you so much. What about Alana? How's she doing?"_

Tianna closed her eyes and crossed her fingers as Nicole tightened her grip.

_"Alana is still in theatre, but the surgeon is just stitching her up now. All went well there as well and she'll be in recovery with her Daddy real soon. Obviously she'll have to be monitored very carefully over the next few weeks to see whether the body will accept the kidney, but for now she's fine. She's a real little fighter that one. You should be very proud of the both of them"_

With that the Doctor left the room smiling as he walked and the assembled group all looked at each other before the smiles grew on their face also.

_"Well that's the worst bit over! Come on, let's take the Doc's advise and go get some air…you never know, if you're good I may just treat you all to an ice-cream!"_

Nicole giggled and swatted her fiancée on the arm, his face showing mock hurt.

_"You're not a daddy yet Mr Hardy! But I'll take you up on the offer"_

* * *

Watching from the corridor window, the doctor smiled as he watched the group make their way towards the hospital gardens, he'd seen the tension between them over the last couple of weeks and it was heart-warming to see the change, all animosity forgotten, at least for now.

**_Please read and review, thanks guys x_**


	21. A special bond

**_Many Thanks to those who have reviewed, love you all x_**

Shannon awoke to the feel of someone tenderly stroking his cheek, immediately he was aware of the dull ache around his abdomen but he felt no real pain. Shannon began to flicker his eyes when he heard the melodic tones of a familiar female voice, choosing to keep them closed, he lay as still as he could and let himself be soothed by their words.

"_Hey sweetie, I know you are asleep still but….the doctor said that we should talk to ya, see if we can't get you to come around. Shannon? Can you hear me? Come on sleepyhead, now's no time to lay in…. Shannon please, the nurses say you should be awake by now, we're all real worried sweetie"_

Shannon knew he should be opening his eyes, but he just wanted another couple of minutes peace, right here, in this moment, if he just kept his eyes closed, he could almost forget the pain in his heart and he could ignore having to see Tianna every day, he could pretend that life was normal for a while. He knew it was selfish but, God damn, these last few weeks had been a rollercoaster for him and he felt exhausted, both mentally and physically. His heart ached with love for his daughter and he cherished every minute he spent with her, like he couldn't get enough time with her….but at the same time he couldn't look at her without seeing her mother in her eyes, without thinking about the time that she had stolen from father and daughter. He hated her for what she had done, the fact that it took his daughter being at death's door for her to come to him and admit the truth ate him up inside and he wasn't sure it was something he could ever forgive.

"_Shannon, I know you're awake…you just moved your hand…by moved I mean curled it into a ball! Open your eyes Sparky"_

Shannon let out a big sigh and flicked his eyelids open, taking his time so that his eyes had time to adjust to the bright lights of the private ward he was occupying.

"_Rumbled huh? Hi"_

"_Hiya sweetie, how ya feeling big brother?"_

"_Like shit, thanks for asking"_

"_Same old Shannon, you always were grumpy when you woke"_

Shannon moved his gaze to the doorway at the sound of Tianna's voice, leaning against the doorframe, she attempted a slight smile in his direction. She looked pale and withdrawn, she would have been up all night he knew and worried sick.

"_Yeah well…I think I'm entitled right now"_

"_Yeah of course, sorry I …I didn't mean to upset you Shannon, I was just trying to…."_

"_Save it Tianna. I don't need your sympathy. How's my daughter?"_

"_Our daughter….is doing fine. She's a little tired and sore, but she's awake and telling anyone who will listen that she has a special bond to her daddy like no-one else"_

"_That's my girl! Can I see her?"_

Shannon directed the latter words at his sister who had been sat at his side trying to revive him. Nicole rewarded him with a dazzling smile before turning to signal to someone through the glass of the window, almost instantly Jeff flew into the room, wheelchair in hand, imitating the sound of a car as it came to a halt, followed closely by Matt and Shane.

_"Dude how ya feeling?"_

_"Like I've been hit by a truck Jeff! You?"_

_"Tired of waiting for your sorry ass to wake up! Hey, now we've got the emotional shit out the way, you think you could swing your heavy carcass into this wheelchair so I can take you to see a certain little Shannon Moore fan? Counting Lana, I make it 3 very emotional, whining females I've had to deal with and believe me when I say, I can feel my testosterone slipping away!"_

_"Ah Jeffrey, I knew I could count on you to lower the tone! And um...I'd rethink some of your words real quick 'cause it looks like one very hormonal female is about to kick your ass"_

Jeff closed his eyes before turning his head slowly to face his fiancee, he knew he was in trouble for that remark, flashing his trademark Hardy smile at Nicole he attempted to band aid for now.

_"Baby, you know I did't mean no harm, I was just tryin' to make Shan smile! I love you...lots and lots like jelly tots?"_

Nicole cracked a smile and swatted at her fiancee's arm causing him to feign mock hurt.

_"Just help Shan get into the damn wheelchair so he can see his daughter, we'll talk later Hardy!"_

After several fumbled attemps, Shannon found himself loaded into the uncomfortable chair, drip trolley in hand. Jeff swung the wheelchair round and began to manouver it through the door of the ward. Nicole could only laugh as she heard Matt's distinctive voice mocking his little brother as he followed them.

_"Man, you are in soooo much trouble when you get home!"_

_**Please read and review x**_


	22. Something to smile about

_**As always, thank you for the lovely reviews x**_

Watching through the ward window, Shannon couldn't help but smile at his daughter, somehow, after a harrowing and traumatic operation; Alana had managed to collect herself together enough to be holding court over the ward. Jeff and Matt giggled at the way she had every other child hanging off her every word as she regaled them with tales of her superstar Daddy and Uncles.

"_You wanna go in yet daddy?"_ Matt teased.

"_Nah, I'm good here just watching for the moment"_

"_She's amazing Shan, where the hell she's getting her energy from I have no clue!"_

"_She is isn't she?"_

The sound of Jeff giggling to himself caused both men to turn to look at him, the smile on his face relaxed.

"_Hmm, bubbly blonde with endless energy who chats non stop and holds court over an entire room? Reminds me of someone I know but I can't quite put my finger on it…..help me out here Matt" _

"_Hmm, not sure Jeff, let me think….." _Matt clicked his fingers and smiled.

"_That's it...cute little kid he was, turned into some kind of punk….our best friend right?"_

Shannon chuckled light-heartedly at the brothers, teasing or not, they were right, his daughter was his double and it gave him a warm feeling inside to know that.

"_Alright, alright y'all made your point! Jeffro wheel me in man"_

"_Hang on tight superstar!"_

* * *

Alana had had the nurse kindly shift her up the bed so she could sit up and speak to the other children, smile plastered to her face she began to tell the other occupants of the ward all about her superstar Daddy.

"_And then he sorta grew his hair all spiky, I never saw none of this but my mom showed me all the pictures…said that even though we never met she still wanted me to know about him….so that's when he started acting all goofy and calling himself some kinda punk….bit weird if you ask me…now had I been around I woulda told him right there…ut uh daddy that's not a good look…"_

"_What about now Lana? What's his hair like now? And is it true that Matt and Jeff Hardy are your uncles?" An excited young boy enquired from the far end of the room._

"_Hmm, well my daddy's got real good hair now, he got black streaks put in and it's down to his shoulders, sorta like mine….and yeah they are! Why you wanna meet 'em?"_

"_You my agent now Lana?" _Matt teased as he walked into view_._

"_UNCLE MATTY!"_

Alana's eyes flew open wide at the sight of Matt standing by the door, hands on his hips. Giggling she spoke to him in an innocent voice.

"_Uncle Matty, you look like my mum stood there with your hands all up on your hips!"_

"_Oh I do huh? You're lucky you are still recovering you cheeky monkey, otherwise I would definitely be tickling you from now until next Sunday"_

"_She is right though Uncle Matty, ya do kinda look like a girl stood there like that man!"_

Alana flashed an almighty grin at the sound of here Uncle Jeff's voice, unable to spot him she crinkled her brow in confusion, relaxing her beautiful features only after spotting her Uncle wheeling her daddy around the curtain.

"_DADDY!"_

"_Hey angel face"_

Alana reached out her arms and threw them as far around her daddy's thick neck that she could manage, Shannon's heart swelled as he felt her place a quick kiss to his cheek and whisper a _'Thank you so much Daddy, I love you"._

Jeff and Matt stood grinning at the scene like Cheshire cats, Matt turned and caught Jeff's eye signalling that they should leave father and daughter to have some time to themselves. Jeff glanced at the sea of faces staring at the pair of them, mouth's gaping open in shock that their favourite superstars were actually here, realising that they could do some real good here today and not wanting to go back to the girls just yet he turned back to his brother, arched his eyebrow and smiled before motioning his head towards the assembled crowd, Matt smiled back and nodded.

"_Hey kids, who's up for a little extreme fun with the Hardys!" _

Jeff and Matt laughed at the excited screams of the children and moved forward towards them.

_**Please read & review**_


	23. When it all comes crashing down

**_It took me a while to write this chapter, I wasn't sure which direction I was goingto take, but with some help from the great Harley, I have got there in the end._**

**_Many thanks for all your lovely reviews, they are appreciated more than you know x_**

Coming to a standstill, Shannon emerged from behind the wheel of his Hummer, taking in the familiar sight of his sister's house; he sighed contentedly and ran his hands through his shoulder length hair. He was returning home from a few very long weeks on the road, his first trip since the surgery, which meant little action in the ring, more promos than anything; he was glad to be home. The shriek that sounded from within the house meant that his sister must have spotted his arrival, a smile slid across his boyish features as the front door was unceremoniously flung open and his baby sister came waddling down the porch steps, at seven months she was rather large now and she positively glowed, embracing his sister warmly as she reached him he ruffled her hair and placed a kiss upon her cheek.

_"Hey Chicka, you miss me?"_

Nicole, still wrapped firmly in her older brothers strong arms, leant back and beamed at him.

_"Might have done! You miss me?"_

Shannon chuckled at his sisters mocking, crinkling his forehead as if in concentration and scratching his chin as if deep in thought, Shannon jumped at the smack to his chest and winked at her.

_"Of course I did, I missed you all…"_

Bending to stroke the bump that was between them, Shannon placed a kiss on Nicole's stomach and whispered.

_"…especially you little one"_

Brother and sister both turned at the sound of someone clearing their throat behind them, looking into the tiger green eyes of Jeff as he smiled at them, arms folded across his chest.

_"And what about me?"_

_"Ah does Jeff wanna cuddle from me as well?"_

_"Funny Shannon, I see you haven't lost your sense of humour"_

_"God Jeff you talk about it like I've been gone for months!"_

_"It feels like it dude…I got one hormonal, but very gorgeous, fiancée, one patient recovering from neck surgery, another from knee surgery, a crazy ass niece who insists on calling me Uncle Nero and to top it all we have the little matter of Tianna making trouble over…. Well it's been eventful and I got my hands full is all"_

Jeff had diverted his last comment as soon as he spotted Nicole shaking her head feverishly, but it was too late, Shannon had dropped his arm from around Nicole's waist and his face seemed to contort at the mention of her name.

_"Tianna making trouble over what?"_

_"Nothing dude, don't worry about it for now"_

_"No Jeff, I wanna know. Tianna's making trouble over what?"_

Nicole lightly tugged at Shannon's hand and attempted to steer him towards the house, shaking her off he stepped closer to Jeff and crossed his muscular arms over his chest, breathing heavily now he asked once again.

_"Jeff, if there is something that I need to know, if it will affect the relationship with me and Alana then it's my right to know what the hell is going on! Now I'm gonna ask one more time and I don't want to be fobbed off, not by you, of all people, I can't take it if you lie to me. Please, tell me what's going on?"_

Sighing heavily Jeff nodded ever so slightly and looked back at Shannon, standing back and indicating the open door he held his hand up to Nicole halting her protests.

_"No Nicole, he's right, he deserves to know what is going on. It'll be best coming from us"_

Shannon looked from his sister to Jeff and relented, taking steps towards the house he steeled himself knowing that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it. With his sister safely inside the house and Jeff disappearing around the door, Shannon made to close it behind them when he heard his name being called from across the street, turning to look for the owner of the voice Shannon tensed as he saw his ex lover making tracks towards the house, his expression only softened at the sight of his little girl walking hand in hand with her mother.

_"Daddy! You're back!"_

Alana ran towards him, flinging her arms around his thick neck she giggled heartily as he lifted her from the ground and swung her around, placing a kiss at her temple, he shifted her to his hip and wrapped his arms around her, her arms still draped across his neck they stood and waited as Tianna made her way across the street.

_"Alana honey, mummy needs to speak to daddy for a moment, be a good girl and go and find Uncle Jeff and Auntie Nicole"_

Alana stuck her bottom lip out at having to be parted from her dad so soon, but didn't disobey her mother, running off towards the porch steps she screamed happily.

_"Uncle Nero!"_

Shannon watched his daughter bound happily toward the house, her golden blonde hair flowing freely behind her and felt such a rush of love, wrenching his gaze back round to Tianna he folded his arms across his powerful chest and cocked his head to one side indicating he was waiting for her to speak.

_"Listen this isn't going to be easy so I'll cut straight to the chase. I've been offered a job as assistant coach at one of Florida's finest Olympic training facilities; it's too good an offer to turn down so I've accepted it. I've been in touch with Alana's old doctor at the hospital there and her notes will be transferred, my parents will have a contact address for us as soon as we arrive, they'll give it to you then. We need to leave soon so I brought Alana over to give you the chance to say your goodbyes in person. I've left my solicitors number with your sister, you can get in touch with him to arrange visitation with her"_

Tianna made to walk toward the house, calm as day. Shannon couldn't believe what he was hearing, was she serious? Feeling the anger rise in him he fought to control his voice and he directed his words at her.

_"What the hell! You can't seriously believe that I'm gonna be happy with that! Who the hell do you think you are Tianna! She is my daughter as well, you have no right to make the decision to up and leave with my daughter without consulting me about it first"_

_"I have every right Shannon! Don't make this difficult okay, it's all been arranged and there is nothing you can say that going to change it. Now I suggest you go and see your daughter and stop wasting valuable time!"_

Shannon saw the red mist descend and lost control, violent he was not, but this woman was pushing the wrong buttons, lunging forward he grabbed her arm roughly and spun her around to face him.

_"How dare you! You stupid cow, do you have any idea how selfish you are being right now? You waltz back into my life after all this time and spring it on me I have a daughter that you forgot to tell me about, plead with me to help her, which, by the way, you knew damn well I would and then when you've got what you wanted, you wrench her away from me again as if I have no say in the matter? You stole eight years from me Tianna, you're not taking any more!"_

_"She's my daughter Shannon! It's been me that has had to sit with her not knowing whether she'll make it through the night, me who wipes away her tears, me who plasters her knees when she falls and me who tucks her into bed every night….so God damn it, I have every right to make the decisions where my daughter is concerned!"_

_"Our daughter Tianna, ours! You think that if I had known about her I wouldn't have given anything I own to be there for her and do those things? Huh? You took that away from me, how dare you claim the parenting rights when you didn't even give me the damn chance in the first place, you selfish…"_

_"Daddy, stop shouting at mummy please! Please stop fighting!"_

Shannon let go of Tianna as he heard the cries from his daughter, looking at her he immediately regretted his show of anger, she had tears pouring down her face and her skin was deathly pale. Tianna and Shannon moved toward their daughter in unison as she stumbled and collapsed mere feet from them. Tianna cradled her daughter in her arms and screamed for someone to help; Jeff rushed for the phone and called 911 as Nicole ran to comfort her brother, his face twisted in agony.

_**Please read and review x**_


	24. When the barrier falls

_**Thanks for the reviews guys, it makes the writing of this fic so much easier. I'm glad that people are still enjoying it x**_

* * *

Jeff watched as his best friend pace the hospital hallway, his bulky frame tense as his arms wrapped around himself, he could hear faint mutterings emanating from him but they were too quiet to make out exactly what he was saying. Shannon had driven to the hospital at break neck speed, barely pausing to park the car before he was out and running toward the emergency ward, his argument with Tianna forgotten for the present as he anxiously waited for news on his little girl. Jeff still had the scene playing over in his mind, how they had heard the raised voices from outside, the way the worry was etched over Lana's little face, her voice quivering as she pleaded with her parents to stop, the way her little body had given up on her…then came the sirens that did little to drown out the sobs coming from Tianna and Shannon as they watched their precious child fight to breathe. Jeff realised the tears were flowing only after they had made their way down his face and onto the face with a splash, instantly Nicole was at his side, her arms around him as he lay his head on her chest.

"_Shannon God damn it stop pacing, you're driving me crazy!"_

Shannon swung around and regarded Tianna with angry eyes, tilting his head to one side he reached her in a matter of seconds.

"_I'm driving you crazy? Our little girl is in there fighting for her life and all you can concentrate on is how my pacing is driving you crazy!!"_

"_How dare you! I'm sick with worry…I'm just asking you to sit down with the rest of us"_

"_Sorry, I didn't mean…look I'm just worried okay and I deal with it in my own way, I'm sorry if that annoys you Tianna…I guess I'm not an expert in waiting for news like you…but then you never gave me the chance so…"_

"_SHANNON THAT'S ENOUGH! This __**is not**__ the time for it, sit down and chill the fuck out! We're all struggling here, but we need to stay calm! More to the point, Nicole __**does not**__ need you adding to the stress right now!"_

Shannon knew he'd pushed too far, Jeff was swearing again and that meant that, even though he was angry, he'd crossed the line.

"_Sorry Jeff"_

"_Look man, I'm not gonna pretend I know how you're feeling 'cause I don't, but getting all riled up like this is not gonna help Alana is it? The doctors will let us know when there is some news, just try and stay calm okay?"_

Shannon smiled meekly at his childhood friend and walked over to where his sister sat, mumbling his apology to her and placing his hand over her bump, he kissed the top of her head and announced that he was gonna take a walk.

"_You got your cell? Just in case"_

"_Yeah Jeff, call me if anything happens"_

* * *

Tianna stood by the corner of the hospital, Shannon sat on the bench 100 yards away, his shoulders were rising and falling, a clear sign that he had given in to the tears. Her heart broke as the sound of his sobs reached her ears, she knew they were for Alana and neither of them could take back what had happened today, still she knew that ultimately it was her selfishness, once again, that had brought them to this point. The doctor had appeared not long after Shannon had left and explained the situation, Jeff and Nicole had gone home so Nicole could get some rest, leaving only when she had promised to find Shannon and tell him the score in an adult fashion. Sighing heavily, Tianna wiped away the lone tear that had had been making its way down her cheek and moved toward the man who still held her heart.

"_Shannon?"_

The word had been spoken so quietly at first Shannon thought it was the wind, but when it was repeated a little louder he knew Tianna was with him.

"_Yeah"_

He hadn't turned to her and she hadn't expected him to, she felt weird speaking to his back but this way the way it seemed that it had to be.

"_The consultant came to see us a little after you left. He said that….that she's stable for now, but…."_

"_But?"_

"_Her body is rejecting the kidney Shannon. It was always a risk; we both knew that, I'm sorry that you had to go through all this for nothing…I…I'm so s-sorry"_

Reaching forward she stalled, her hand hovering above his shoulder, she wanted so badly to comfort him right now, for him to comfort her and hold her the way he used to. Unable to complete the action, thinking better of it, she whispered '_sorry_' to him once again and turned to leave, her pace fast across the freshly mown grass.

Shannon felt like someone had reached in and ripped his heart out, this just wasn't fair, Alana was so young, and her whole life should be ahead of her. He'd sensed Tianna had been about to touch him before she'd left, the thing that shocked him the most was that he'd actually wanted her to, as unbearable as she could be, he found that right now, he wanted nothing more than to hold her, hold her and rock her to sleep next to him the way he used to all those years ago when life seemed so much easier and they were both so young and carefree. Listening to her cries of pain for her daughter as she scampered away from him, Shannon felt the urge to do something. In a split second he'd moved from the bench and across the hospital garden to her, catching her arm he swung her small athletic frame around to meet his larger one and wrapped his arms around her tightly, holding her head to his chest and stroking her hair. Hesitant at first, she didn't know what to do, his action so unexpected, but soon she found herself melting into the embrace, his smell so familiar and his arms a familiar comfort.

_**Please read & review**_


	25. Can't seem to let go

**_Thanks for the reviews as always, I love reading them knowing that people are enjoying this fic!_**

* * *

Shannon stared silently out through the windscreen, the rain lashing down upon the glass as if the weather knew when to match the sombre mood of the day. Hands gripping the steering heel so tightly that his knuckles had long since turned white with effort, his heart hurt every time the image of his precious daughter flashed into his mind, the yellowy-grey palor of her skin, the miriad of tubes and machines attached to and leading from her, her tiny body prone as the machines controlled her breathing in an attempt to keep her alive. His head was pounding from the effort of holding back the tears that desperately needed to come, but he didn't relent, he couldn't, he had to be the one who was strong, a trait he had learnt all those years ago when his father had passed away. The feeling of loss as fresh in his mind now as if it were yesterday.

Pulling onto the street where their houses lay silent, he finally acknowledged the terrified woman next to him, her body shaking from the sobs that she had been unable to control ever since the moment they had left the ward. Tianna had wanted to stay at Alana's side throughout the night, but the doctors had advised her against it. Alana was in a quarantined ward, the risk of infecion to her when her little body was so frail, too large.

_"Tianna?"_

Lifting her head from her hands, she wiped at her face before turning to him, her eyes bloodshot and her face blotchy from the emotion that had been spilt.

_"Yeah?"_

_"We're here"_

_"Oh, okay. Listen, thanks for the lift Shannon. I guess I'll see you in the morning at the hospital?"_

_"Tianna...what's gonna happen now? You know...with the new job and the move?"_

_"It's not an option anymore Shannon. The minute that Alana collapsed today, that new world ceased to exist"_

_"But I thought..."_

_"That I was intent on going? That I had my mind made up and my heart set on it?"_

_"Today, before Alana...you seemed so sure. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

Tianna regarded the handsome blonde in front of her, he reminded her so much of her daughter sometimes it hurt to look at him, but in many other ways she couldn't stand not to look at him. She ached to touch his face and kiss his lips the way she had so many times before. It seemed like a lifetime ago now, but her feelings for him had never changed, just one smile from him would bring her to her knees. Knowing all this was what made her make the decision to leave in the first place, she was still so deeply in love with this man that she had to go. It was tearing her apart not being able to be withhim, so she had to leave North Carolina, for her own sanity, not to punish him further. Looking into his beautiful blue eyes now, she had no choice but to tell him the truth.

_"I never wanted to go Shannon. It was just easier than staying"_

_"What the hell does that mean Tianna?"_

_"If I stay...If I stay, it only makes it hurt more"_

_"Makes what hurt more Tiann? I don't understand what you are saying"_

_"You...I can't be around you"_

A confused look crossed over his features, his brow crinkled and his teeth nipping at his full lower lip, classic Shannon. Moving from his side of the car, Shannon made his way around the Hummer to the passenger side to open the door for her. Stepping out, Tianna shot him a look of pure confusion.

_"Are your parents home?"_

_"No, they are awa on a much needed holiday...why?"_

_"You're not staying on your own tonight, not when you're upset like this. You're coming back home with me, you can take the guest room...I'll drive you to the hospital in the morning...No arguments Tianna...now come on, we'll walk from here"_

Powerless to refuse him, she wanted nothing more than to lay her head down for the night and if that meant staing under the same roof as Shannon, as painful as it was, then so be it.

_"Okay"_

_"Now...tell me what you mean, why can't you be around me? Because of the way I am with you? You can't blame me for the anger I feel Tianna, I can't change the resentment I have towards you"_

_"Iknow...it's not that Shannon"_

_"Then what?"_

_"You don't...I can't..."_

_"What Tianna, what?"_

Reaching his doorstep, Shannon turned to her in frustration, the grip on her wrist loosened as his eyes bore into her.

_"I can't take being so close to you and yet still so far away! I understand that you're angry with me and you have every right to be...but all these years, while all you've felt for me has been anger and loathing...my feelings toward you haven't changed Shannon! I still...I'm still..."_

_"Still what?"_

_"I'm still in love with you Shannon...always have been...always will be. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, I..."_

Turning to run back to her house, Tianna gasped as she felt Shannon's hand grab her wrist again and pull her roughly inside the house. Not bothering with the lights, Shannon kicked the door shut and closed the distance between them, hesitating briefly, Shannon locked eyes with her before bringing his full generous lips crashing down upon hers.

_**Please read and review x**_


	26. The truth will out

**_Okay, so I guess that last chapter left a lot of you hanging..so I'll end the agony and show you what happened next x_**

**_Thank you as always for the reviews guys x_**

* * *

Tianna could feel every nerve in her body tingling as his lips moved against hers, a low moan escaped from the depths of her as his tongue darted out across her bottom lip. Bringing his hands up to cup her face, Shannon intensified the kiss to the point where Tianna wasn't sure whether she was standing on her own or if he was supporting her. As suddenly as it had began, Shannon broke away ending it, slamming his hand against the wall in frustration he wiped at his mouth as if trying to rid himself of her touch.

_"Damn it!"_

Tianna didn't trust herself to move from the wall, struggling to control her breathing she tried to concentrate and figure out what the hell had just happened between them.

_"This is going to happen again, I won't let it"_

_"Shannon?"_

_"No! You don't get to do this to me again….I can't let you"_

_"Shannon, I don't understand"_

Shannon paced the room back and forth before finally coming to rest as he took a seat on the edge of the sofa, running his hands through his golden locks and rubbing at his face, he spoke to her again, this time quietly as if he were trying to control his voice.

_"We have a past and we have a daughter together, but that's were it ends. I stopped loving you a long time ago Tianna. In fact until I met Alana I wasn't even sure I was even capable of that emotion anymore…now I know I am, but it will never be for you"_

Standing up, Shannon crossed the room to switch the landing light on, moving past Tianna again he entered the kitchen, emerging minutes later with a cup of coffee in hand. Tianna stood against the wall she had been leaning on for support, unsure what to do with herself, the words Shannon had spoken to her before still stinging her eyes.

_"There's coffee in the kitchen, feel free to help yourself. The guest room is set up for you; I'll see you in the morning"_

With that he left, his familiar muscular frame, that had grown larger over the years and that she ached to touch, moving slowly up the staircase until she could no longer see him, only then did she let the tears fall down her face.

* * *

Jeff glanced over at his fiancée one more time, her chest silently rising and falling, confident that she was asleep; he clicked the bedroom door shut behind him and moved quietly down the hall, descending the staircase he made his way through to the kitchen, the need for caffeine overwhelming. Waiting for the kettle to boil, Jeff leant against the counter and let his head fall into his hands, today had been tough for everybody and the future could only bring uncertainty. Pouring himself a generous amount of coffee, he let the cup warm his hands as he made his way into the living room and sank into the couch, he couldn't sleep tonight, his mind was filled with images he seemed unable to shift no matter how hard he tried, he contemplated phoning his brother just to hear a friendly voice, but quickly decided against it. He knew that his brother wouldn't mind the disruption, but there was no need for anyone else to lose sleep tonight, but he did know of someone who wouldn't be sleeping right now, someone who could use a friend at this time more than ever. His mind made up he slipped his feet into his trainers and grabbed his keys and phone before closing the front door behind him.

* * *

Shannon lay on the bed in the darkened room, eyes wide open and his mind full of, seemingly, never ending questions. The tears that he had so desperately needed to shed earlier in the evening, refusing to fall. He didn't understand what was happening to him, all he should be thinking of now was his precious little girl laying in a hospital ward fighting for survival, and although those thoughts were never far away, the main issue running through his mind, was not how he was feeling about Alana, but what he was feeling for her mother. God knows what had possessed him to kiss her earlier, maybe it was the vulnerable look on her face tonight or the way that they had been thrown together over the last couple of months? He didn't know, he seemed unsure of anything at the moment, but what he did know was that her admission that she still loved him had shocked him to the core. Had his reaction been to do with that? He'd told her he hadn't loved her for a long time, but if that really were true, why did it hurt to know that she was sleeping in the next room instead of here, in his arms? Was the anger he held on to so strong because if he didn't hate her anymore then it only left one other emotion?

Shannon jumped startled as he heard the window creak open, sitting bolt upright he called out to whoever was there, relaxing only when he heard the familiar voice and saw the outline of his best friend struggling to squeeze through the frame.

_"Jeff, what the hell?"_

_"I knew you wouldn't be able to sleep and I thought you could use a friend right now. Christ this isn't as easy as it used to be dude, am I getting fat or am I just too old now to be climbing in through your window?"_

Shannon chuckled at his rainbow haired friend, only Jeff could bring laughter out of him at a time like this.

_"I don't know what to tell you dude…except maybe next time, just knock on the door?"_

Jeff jumped onto the bed and landed next to Shannon, crossing his legs he stuck his tongue out and shook his head.

_"Aw Shannon, you know that's no fun! So…silly question, I know, but how are you bearing up?"_

_"Honestly Jeff? I don't know. One minute I think I'm okay and the next….what if she doesn't find another donor Jeff? Or even if she does, what if that one fails too? Will she be able to live a normal life? There's so many questions in my head right now and the worst thing is, I know deep down that there is not one damn person can give me the answers, because nobody knows what the future holds, you know? I just….I guess it's just a game of patience, all we can do is be there for her and pray that things will be okay"_

Jeff watched as his friend fiddled with a loose thread on the bed covers as he spoke, in the last few months he noticed a marked difference in him. Shannon seemed to have become somehow wiser and more mature than anyone had ever thought possible. In all the years that Jeff had known him, Shannon had never displayed such signs of depth to his personality, Jeff realised at this moment that he had severely underestimated his best friend.

_"I know dude, it can't be easy for ya. Is that all that bothering you Shan? You seem, I dunno…a bit far away?"_

A slow smile crossed Shannon's features; he should have bloody known that Jeff would pick up on the fact that Alana wasn't the only one on his mind.

_"How do ya do that man?"_

_"What?"_

_"How d'ya know that something else is up? It's like you can read my mind, I swear you know that I'm thinking something even before I do!"_

_"Ah that's cause I'm special Shan"_

_"Special, that you are"_

_"Hey at least I ain't a special case! That honour is reserved solely for you my short ass friend"_

Jeff ducked but wasn't fast enough to avoid the smack that landed on the back of his head, giggling uncontrollably the boys fought to control themselves before they woke the whole street up.

_"Seriously man, what's up? Is it Tianna?"_

_"She told me tonight that she is still in love with me, that she was moving away because she couldn't stand to be so close to me and not be with me…I wasn't expecting it and I don't know why but I…I ...for some reason I just felt the urge to….I kissed her Jeff, I kissed her and I didn't want it to stop there. Oh and….she's in the guest room"_

Jeff sat stunned, Shannon's admission had well and truly floored him, he really didn't know him as well as he had thought. Confused, Jeff tried in vain to try and get his head around things, Shannon hated Tianna didn't he? And Tianna, well she flat out avoided Shannon at all costs, so why the hell? Suddenly it all seemed to make sense to Jeff, she stayed away because it tore her apart to be around someone who didn't love her back, and Shannon….Shannon may well still be upset with her at what she had done to him but….his anger was masking the fact that he still loved her!

_"She's what now?"_

_"In the guest room. Her parents are away and I didn't want her staying on her own in the state she's in, and I'm taking her back to the hospital in the morning so it just kinda made sense"_

_"Wow Shannon, that's um…wow. Dude I don't even know where to start on all of that. Shannon?"_

_"Yeah man?"_

_"Can I ask ya something and I want you to be real honest, not just with me, but yourself as well okay?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Are you still in love with her?"_

Shannon sighed deeply and looked his best friend in the eyes; seeing the love and concern in them he knew that he had to be truthful.

_**Please read and review x**_


	27. I don't need you

_**Two weeks later**_

Standing outside the private room his daughter was currently occupying, Shannon struggled to comprehend what he had just been told. The consultants words rang through his ears like alarm bells, he could still see the pain etched on Tianna's face and hear the sobs that emanated from his sister. No match could be found….Alana's other kidney was failing….her body was increasingly frail…..time was limited…it would take a miracle for her to survive the week…

The hot tears made tracks down his withdrawn features as he stared into space, his mind spinning desperately trying to think of ways to change the outcome. He knew it was hopeless, but knowing it and wanting to believe it were two entirely different things and he wasn't ready to admit defeat, not yet. He thought about Jeff and Nicole, their tears were as heartfelt as his own, their heartbreak no less and instead of empathizing with them, he found himself feeling angry with them, angry because although they would be loosing a niece, they still had the birth of their own child to look forward to. Knowing it was irrational, but unable to stop it, he couldn't help but feel mad at them, how dare they get to feel the same grief as him when he was loosing everything and they were still getting their dream? And what of Tianna? She got to feel the loss as much as him when she had had so much more time with her daughter than him? How the hell was that fair? He'd had precious few months with his angel while she had had years! Now when the worst had happened and their little girl was fighting her last, she thought it was acceptable to claim she felt as bad as him? She had stolen all those years from him, her first steps were missed by her father, her first word would never have been 'daddy', he didn't get to tell her all the stories his father told him, he'd never get to spend Christmas with her, never would he take her on tour with him or worry about her first date. No, all that was being ripped from his grasp, his only memories of Alana would be the sickly young girl that he met months ago and the machines that kept her alive, although even they were fighting a loosing battle. The squeak of the door as it opened alerted Shannon to the fact that he was no longer alone, closing his eyes he silently wished for whoever it was to just walk on by, he didn't want company and he definitely didn't want sympathy, so that counted out family, friends and medical staff.

"_Shannon?"_

"_Don't!"_

"_Shannon, you need to…"_

"_Leave me alone!"_

"_Shannon please, don't do this. We all need to pull together right now, for Alana's sake. Please, don't push us away. We are all hurting too"_

Shannon's eyelids flew open and his baby blue eyes blazed at his little sister, shocked by the coldness in his usually warm gaze, Nicole flinched as he stood upright and sneered at her.

"_Push you away? Who is this royal 'we' Nicole? Oh don't tell me, I get it….you, Jeff, Tianna, Matt, Shane, Tianna's parents, our mother and just about anyone else versus me? You and your little group against big bad Shannon huh? Because I'm not feeling the way you lot are? Because I'm not displaying my emotions like you lot, being as you're all so close to her right? Tell me Nicole, when did you become her closest family? Because last time I checked, you had only known Alana as long as I have! Why don't you take your damn pity parade and get lost Nicole…go find your little 'group' and shake your heads at me…poor little Shannon, can't deal with it!"_

Shannon shook as he regarded his sister; it was like he thought, him against the rest, God damn fakes! Walking around like they had been there Alana's whole life, like she was as much theirs as she was his, like they had earned the right to grieve the way he was…well they hadn't and he damn well wasn't standing for it!

"_In fact, you know what Nicole? Take yourself and all your friends with you and get the hell out of here! Alana is __**my**__ daughter and this is __**my **__time with her! I'll be sure to let the doctors know that you lot are no longer welcome here, say your goodbyes Nicole because it's the __**last time**__ you get to see her! Go home and concentrate on your own damn family and your precious baby!"_

"_Shannon, stop this! You don't mean that…you don't mean…."_

"_I mean every damn word; now get the __**hell**__ out of here!"_

A sob escaped Nicole's throat as she turned and walked away from her brother. Shannon watched as she retreated from him and slid down the wall to the floor, his own tears flowing freely, he didn't want to hurt his sister but she had to push things, why couldn't she have just left him the hell alone? Looking up to see an irate Jeff holding his baby sister up, Shannon stared straight ahead, he wouldn't back down now, no matter how angry he had made them. Matt and Shane led the group away from him and down the corridor, leaving Jeff and Nicole alone, Jeff locked eyes with Shannon before quietly addressing him.

"_Loosing one person not enough Shannon? Now you're trying to push the rest of us away as well? Do you know what, you are doing a great job of it! I know you are mad, I get it…but this isn't the way to deal with it, 'cause when the time comes Shannon, you are going to need us more than you ever thought possible…. Just remember that"_

_**Please read and review x**_


	28. A Tribute to an angel

**_This chapter was never meant to make the final cut of this story, but sometimes things happen that change everything... A little over an hour ago, one of the twins carried by my precious sister lost her fight. This chapter was by far the hardest I have ever had to write... but I am posting this as a tribute to my beautiful niece who never got to play free...God truly did need another Angel x_**

Laying on the plaid blanket, Shannon gazed lovingly at his daughter as she ran through the long grass, the wind whipped at her golden blonde locks as she danced and skipped her way along, her ruby lips curved into the most beautiful smile he had ever had witnessed, turning to face him her eyes twinkled as she waved at him. Feeling the slender fingers running through his own fair hair, Shannon turned to the beauty at his side, her features set in a contented grin as she took in the precious moment the three of them were sharing, their family….

"_Hey Daddy! Let's play hide and seek!"_

"_I'm going to count to ten, and then I'm coming to find you Lana"_

Alana Willow retreated into the reeds as her father began his count, leaning across to place a gentle kiss upon her mothers lips, Shannon smiled and whispered _'I'm coming back for you, don't move'_ before jogging off towards the spot that his daughter last stood.

Tianna sighed and shook her head at the pair, she wasn't sure who was the child and who the adult half the time, it really was a case of like father, like daughter, but she wouldn't want it any other way. Laying back down onto the soft blanket, Tianna reached her arms wide and let the grass move through her fingers, with her eyes closed against the warm sun she breathed in the heavenly smell of summer, her mind transported back to a time when the two of them were much younger and the blanket was used for more than a picnic. Tianna could almost taste the strawberries and cream in her mouth and her ears swore they picked up his melodic laugh as he chased her across the fields, feeling incredibly lucky at this moment, Tianna sent thanks to the Lord above for the blessing he had placed upon her the day he sent Shannon to her.

"_Found ya!"_

"_Ah Daddy, no fair! You're taller than me… okay your turn to hide!"_

"_Oh no, Miss Moore, time to eat your food please! No more games until that plate is clean!"_

"_Aw but dad…"_

"_No buts young lady! Go on and ask Mummy for your lunch"_

Alana folded her arms across her chest and pouted her lips, but her efforts were futile when it came to her father, he merely imitated her actions until she could no longer hold a straight face, Shannon felt his heart fill with warmth as her innocent giggle floated through the air and danced along with the breeze. Joining his wife as she handed their daughter her lunch, Shannon linked hands with her and kissed the top of her head, his heart light with joy and his mind relaxed, life couldn't get much better than this………

* * *

The shrill tone of the house phone broke into Shannon's dreams, seconds passed before he wrapped his head around the reality. Pulling himself upright, letting the blankets fall past his waist exposing his well defined hip dents, Shannon reached for the offending machine.

"…'_lo?"_

"_Shannon? You awake?"_

"_Well I am now! Who is this?"_

"_It's Jeff. Please don't put the phone down man…it's about your daughter"_

* * *

Shannon pulled his Hummer into the parking lot and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, an hour Jeff had said, half the allotted time had expired already with the drive here, praying to God that he wasn't too late, Shannon forwent the elevator and pelted up the stairs. The hospital was eerily quiet and the ticking of the clocks seemed to reverberate through his head as if they were warning him that time was running out. Chest heaving and breathless, Shannon swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat as he approached the room, the light spilling from beneath the door the only one he'd seen since his arrival, as if God were pointing to his new angel. Pausing before entering, Shannon's feet faltered, he'd been in such a rush to get to her side that he hadn't thought about how hard the next bit would be, he wasn't ready to say Goodbye, he couldn't begin to imagine her not being here in the morning. Shannon barely registered the door opening, his eyes cast downwards so he didn't have to look, Shannon resisted the gentle tug on his arm, the longer he kept his gaze averted, the longer he could deny what was happening.

_"Shannon, come on man"_

_"I c-can't Jeff, I d-don't want…I don't want to..."_

Shannon felt himself being pulled in a tender embrace by his best friend, grabbing his shoulders Shannon turned his head away from the bed, as if he knew that Shannon needed to see the words instead of hear them, Jeff cupped Shannon's face in his hands and looked him deep in the eyes, if eyes were the windows to your soul, Jeff was peering straight into Shannon's.

_"Shannon, your daughter needs you. I know it's hard and it's killing you that you have to do this, but she needs to say good bye to her Daddy, she's been holding on…for you. Please Shannon, her suffering is nearly over, say goodnight to your little angel so she can let go…"_

Letting the tears fall freely down his face, Shannon made his way over to the bed where his daughter lay, her tiny body fighting for the last that it had to give, taking her hand in his, Shannon knew that without doubt that as hard as this was for him, ultimately it was Alana that had the most to lose. When she was gone, he had his family and friends to lean on, they would get through it together, no matter what had taken place between them, they would be united in grief. But Alana, she would lose everyone, but if he knew anything about his daughter by now, he knew that she would follow the path that God had set out for her and embrace the next life. Moving his other hand towards her, Shannon ran his fingers through her golden hair and brushed his fingers over her cheek.

"_Daddy…"_ Alana's voice was barely a whisper as she struggled to get the words out that she desperately wanted to say.

_"Alana, I…."_

_"Ssh Daddy, I need to …to tell you something. I may only be young and you may think that I me leaving is unfair because I am being robbed of years of….of memories and experiences…But you're wrong Daddy…because in my life, as short as it may have been, I've known more love than I could ever have asked for…when I was five, I made a wish Daddy…."_

_"A wish? Did it c-come true baby girl?"_

_"Of course it did Daddy …Don't you understand? I wished for you"_

Shannon felt his heart break at that exact moment, no more words needed to be said, his angel had expressed all that he ever needed to hear to know that it was time for her to go to a place where the pain would be no more and her beautiful soul could fly free.

_"Alana, baby. I want you to know, I have never and I will never, love anyone as much as I have loved you…"_

_"Yes you have Daddy, I can see it in your eyes…the way you look at me is the same way that…that you look at Mummy…and it's okay to admit that Daddy, because I know now that I was made out of love…and I can go to sleep happy. Goodnight Daddy, I love you…."_

_"Goodnight my angel"_

Shannon watched as Tianna took her daughters free hand and whispered 'goodbye', placing his lips to her forehead one more time, Shannon let his fingers lace through Tianna's as they sat silently together watching Alana's chest rise and fall for the last time.


	29. It's childs play

**_I would like to say Thank you very much, not only for the reviews, but for your prayers and good wishes, it means a great deal x My sister is doing okay and, although it will take time to heal, we will do it together as a family. God bless you guys x_**

* * *

As he lay unmoving, Shannon felt another tear escape from his eye, the sleep that his wearied body so desperately needed, evading him for yet another night. The lonely hours seemed to mesh into one another until he could no longer tell what day it had become, only recognising the difference between day and night by the changing light in the sky. His heart had grown heavy since Alana's passing, her continued absence a chronic reminder that life had become a little colder, that, all that he had held so dear prior to meeting her, suddenly seemed somewhat immaterial to him now.

"_Shannon, look at that…"_

Broken from his reverie, he shifted his gaze slightly to the left, his eyes searching for whatever had just been pointed out to him. Unable to locate any anomalies that would be cause for inspection, his brow creased in confusion and he averted his baby blues to look upon his companion.

"_What am I looking at?"_

"_On the window"_

"_All that is on the window is drops of rain, has been for days"_

"_Exactly! The raindrop race was a favourite pastime for Alana, it was something to keep her amused on days when she felt really ill and had to stay in bed…."_

"_The raindrop race?"_

"_Yeah, you know? You both choose a raindrop from the top of the window and watch as they make their way down the glass…whoever's raindrop gets to the bottom first, wins…"_

"_That's….so lame"_

"_Well if it's that lame, you won't mind when you lose will you?"_

"_When I lose?"_

"_That's what I said Shan….come on it might help, doing something she enjoyed rather than focusing on her…her death. It m-might do us both good"_

Shannon regarded his companion with a degree of caution, was this another one of their games? A way for them to win back his affection now that they had no-one else?

"_Okay…for Alana"_

"_For our little girl"_

Shannon swung his frame around until he was laying on his front next to Tianna, he watched as her slender fingers deftly twirled her long brunette curls into some semblance of order, her graceful features free of make up and her eyes still red from the myriad of tears shed over her lost angel. The last decade didn't seem to have aged her at all; she was still as handsome as she had been in her youth, Shannon sometimes found it hard to retain any ill feeling towards his ex as soon as his eyes came to rest upon her, such was her beauty. Turning to face him, Shannon coloured slightly as she offered up the most heart stopping smile.

"_Ready?"_

"_You bet…but I must warn you, I'm not a very good loser"_

"_Yeah, I remember"_

"_Uh, so... you choose first"_

Contrary to the raw emotions of the recent passing of their daughter, Shannon and Tianna found themselves crying tears of laughter as they battled to win the raindrop race, each time one of the couple took the lead, the other would contest the score and up it to a 'best of' competition. The best part of an hour had passed before either adult realised, the morning sun creeping through the sky their only clue as to the time. Glancing at the bedside clock, Shannon saw that it was indeed close to 6am, their bodies were tired but their minds relaxed at the special moment they had shared.

"_Ok, I give…you win"_

"_Damn right too!"_

"_Alright, alright….quit with the boasting already!"_

"_Sorry, it's been a while since I won…Alana was too good"_

"_I can believe that, must have taken after her father!"_

Shannon mocked hurt as Tianna landed a smack on his decorated arm, a genuine laugh escaping his lips at the yelp she gave as his finger connected with her ribs. Not wanting to be outdone, Tianna grabbed a plump pillow from the head of the luxurious four poster and landed it perfectly on the back of his blonde mane, chaos soon ensued as it seemed the two forgot all about the events of the past for the time being, looking at them in that moment it was almost as if they were carefree teenage lovers again…almost. Shannon grabbed Tianna as she made a bolt for freedom and flipped her over, her body pinned under his as he held her hands high above her head, a bolt of electricity shot through him at the intimate position of their bodies. Releasing his grip on her hands, Shannon ran his fingertips lightly over her lips and down her throat, without thought his lips had landed on hers and for the minutes that followed, neither participant had any urge to break away.

"_Tia..."_

Tianna placed a finger upon Shannon's full lips to silence him, no words needed to be spoken; all that had needed to be said lay in the kiss just shared between the two and the passion they still ignited in one another. Placing a feather light kiss on his smooth forehead, Tianna eased her frame from under his and made for the door.

"_I'm gonna take a shower and get ready…we have to at the church for eight thirty. I don't want to be late to say goodbye"_

Shannon could only watch as Tianna sashayed away from his prone form, his heart raced and his head struggled to comprehend what his heart already knew.


	30. Written by Harley

_**Hi guys, due to a stay in hospital that I can't avoid, this next chapter was written by Harley-Hardy01. I want to say a HUGE THANK YOU to her for helping me out...God bless you honey xx**_

_**ALL credit goes to Harley for this chapter x**_

LATER THAT DAY;

**Shannon's POV;**

I have no idea where this strength is coming from; when inside all I want to do is give in to the pain and die. I want to be with Alana again, I want her back here, if I could bargain right in this moment, I would. I would beg God to take me instead of my precious little angel.

Why would God do this?

Why take the life of a little girl who had so much to live for?

Hearing the sob coming from Tia next to me; I gently wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her against my frame. The rest of our friends and Family were seated near by but I couldn't bring myself to look at that because if I did I had the strongest feeling that I would just succumb to the sob that was fighting hard to get out.

Looking to the crucifixion model that was mounted on the wall in front of us and I silently cursed him, I screamed inwardly that this wasn't right, that my little angel had just only began to live, I had only just had her placed back in to my life and God tore that away from me and there was nothing that could be done to fix the pain that the loss of my child had caused.

"I don't know if I can do this Shan," Tia whispered from next to me.

"Yes you can Tia; this is our little girl; she deserves us both to be here for her…to say our final goodbye, it will be good for you too sweetheart," I whispered back to her as I looked down in to her eyes; seeing them swimming with tears I couldn't help but feel my heart break that little bit more.

I was Alana's Dad; I was supposed to be able to make everything ok, I was supposed to shelter from the world until she was big enough to face it alone, I was supposed to be the one who came to the rescue and I was supposed to be her hero, but I hadn't been able to be any of those things because God had snatched her away from me…from us before we had any time.

"It's not right…it's not how this was supposed to work out!" She mumbled before breaking down in to heart breaking sobs that had me pulling her a little harder against me, keeping her close and comforting her seemed to be the only thing that I could do because I couldn't bring our beloved daughter back, I couldn't trade places with her as much as I desperately wanted to.

I could hear Jeff and Nicole behind me, sniffing trying to keep their emotions hidden but I didn't want them to do that, I didn't want them to hide that they were grieving too because my little girl had affected everyone's lives, she had been this source of unstoppable energy that could brighten even the dullest day.

"_Yes you have Daddy, I can see it in your eyes…the way you look at me is the same way that…that you look at Mummy…and it's okay to admit that Daddy, because I know now that I was made out of love…and I can go to sleep happy. Goodnight Daddy, I love you…." _Her last words rang through my head as clear as if she were stood in front of me.

Placing my lips to Tia's head, I thought about all that we had gone through, I thought about the time that had passed between us and maybe now was the time to let go of the past and just accept that I was still in love with my ex, and that I would probably love her until the day that I died.

There was no denying that the feel of her head resting against my chest felt like she was where she belonged, like things between us had never turned out the way they had but from death seems to come an underlying truth that can't be denied and that is that I can't hold on to this anger forever. If my daughter had taught me anything it was that life was short and you had to grab your shot at happiness whenever you could because you just didn't know what tomorrow was going to bring.

It seemed almost ironic that the loss of my little angel would bring me to this conclusion when I had fought so hard to just be there for her when all this time all she had wanted was me and Tia together.

Why did her death have to be the one thing that made me see she was possibly right?

Tia and I belonged together, we had always belonged together and if she hadn't taken off all those years ago, I know that we would still be together, we would maybe be married now, have more kids but maybe; just maybe this was the way that it was meant to work out…just so that we could see exactly what we had.

My only question was; why did it have to be at the expense of my little girl?

The sound of the doors opening at the back of the building opened and the sound of people moving reached us at the front where both of us seemed to turn to stone; unable to move, unable to do anything but tighten our grip on one another.

**Tianna's POV;**

My little girl is gone; she is going to be buried in less than two hours and there is nothing anyone can do to bring her back, there is nothing anyone can do to bring back the one thing that I missed more than I could even express.

My heart felt like it had been shredded in to a million pieces, my entire body felt like it was just willing to give up and give in to the loss that not only I had suffered but Shannon too, in fact everyone had felt the blow as that heart monitor had beeped for the last time and I knew that no one's lives would ever be the same again.

I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from the coffin; it seemed too small. Like there was no way that my daughter was inside it. She couldn't be inside it, she just couldn't!

I could hear the minister talking, I could hear him referring to my family but I couldn't focus on his words, no matter how hard I tried I just couldn't tear my eyes away from the coffin. It wasn't right, she shouldn't be in there; she should be at my side; alive and laughing as she always seemed to be.

"I believe that Mr. Jeff Hardy has a few words that he would like to say," The minister announced and finally I tore my eyes away from the coffin and watched as my close friend moved towards the front of the church. I had been glad when he had said that he would do a eulogy.

After a few moments he gathered his composure. "Alana's essence was something that I…she loved her Mom and Dad fiercely and vice versa; they were as close as any Family could be...Alana was a vibrant, kind, caring soul and earth doesn't know what it is missing…but surely heaven has another angel!" Jeff instantly broke down and I knew that he couldn't go on with what he had prepared. Slowly pushing away from Shannon's embrace as he buried his head in his hands, I slowly made my way to the pew where I slowly pulled Jeff in to my arms; I refused to look anywhere but at him, trying to remain as calm and as in control as I possibly could despite the devastation that had gripped my heart from loosing my heart and blood.

Choking down completely he stumbled down from the pew and helped me to my seat. Hugging him tightly, I pulled him down in to the seat between Shannon and I; as I gripping his hand tightly.

"Thank you Jeff…that was beautiful," I admitted honestly. Offering me an extra squeeze on my hand he seemed unable to say anymore.

Listening as the minister ordered everyone to pray; I slowly bent my head and closed my eyes as the tears spilled on to my face. Finally looking up, my eyes fell on the coffin again; I wanted to rip the lid open, I wanted to make sure that my daughter was at least comfortable 'cos the coffin was too small I was sure of it; I was certain.

Instead I let my ears focus on the song that I had picked to play before the coffin was led from the church. Tears welled up again as I suddenly felt like I couldn't breathe;

Yeah... this right here (tell me why)  
Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone  
That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out)

Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show  
I laced the track, you locked the flow  
So far from hangin' on the block for dough  
Notorious, they got to know that  
Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh)  
Words cant express what you mean to me  
Even though you're gone, we're still a team  
Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right)  
In the future, can't wait to see  
If you open up the gates for me  
Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh)  
Try to black it out, but it plays again  
When it's real, feelings hard to conceal  
Can't imagine all the pain I feel  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you're still living your life, after death

Every step I take, every move I make  
Every single day, every time I pray  
I'll be missing you  
Thinkin' of the day, when you went away  
What a life to take, what a bond to break  
I'll be missing you

It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah)  
Know you're in heaven smilin' down (eheh)  
Watchin' us while we pray for you  
Every day we pray for you  
'Til the day we meet again  
In my heart is where I'll keep you friend  
Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed  
Strength I need to believe  
My thoughts big I just can't define (can't define)  
Wish I could turn back the hands of time  
Us in the 6, shop for new clothes and kicks  
You and me taking flicks  
Makin' hits, stages they receive you on  
I still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone)  
Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath)  
I know you still living you're life, after death

Somebody tell me why

On that morning  
When this life is over  
I know  
I'll see your face

Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
every day that passes  
Every move I make, every single day  
is a day that I get closer  
to seeing you again  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
we miss you big... and we wont stop  
Every move I make, every single day  
cause we cant stop... that's right  
Every night I pray, every step I take  
Every move I make, every single day  
we miss you big

Watching as Shannon, Jeff, my Dad and Matt moved to her coffin; they began to wheel it out of the church when all I wanted to do was throw myself on top of it and demand her to come back to me!

I couldn't believe that this was happening! What had Alana ever done to deserve this? What had I done to deserve having my daughter ripped away from me?

Nicole stepped up next to me and wrapped her arm around me and helped lead me from the church. Keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the floor in front of me I refused to look at the sea of faces that were watching me sympathetically.

Getting outside the church my body suddenly gasped desperately at the air. Breathing in the cold air my body started to relax as we moved slowly to the hearse. My eyes clouded over as I watched Alana's coffin being placed in to the funeral car; this was it; she wasn't coming back this just seemed too final!

Waiting for the man who would walk in front of the hearse to position himself, my mind started ticking over; what if she wasn't really dead? What if she woke up in the coffin? What if the Doctors hadn't done their job properly and my daughter woke up in her coffin?

I knew that I was grasping at straws; I knew that the fact she was being buried a week after her death there was absolutely no chance that she was coming back to life. I just so badly wanted her here that it seemed that I was grasping at anything and everything.

"You ok hon?" Nicole whispered in to my ear and only then did I realize that I was gripping my handkerchief in a death like grip; so tight that my hands were turning purple.

"Mmm!" I mumbled as the tears started again. Eventually the car started to move and my eyes fell on the man who was leading the way to the graveside.

This was it; this was the end of the road for my little girl and I couldn't stop thinking about all the things that I had done wrong; I shouldn't have ran all those years ago, I should have stayed and allowed Shannon to be a part of our daughter's life. I should have allowed them to have that Parental bond that I had with her, I should have shown him that I was prepared to try and make us work but those were all should haves.

I couldn't make what I had done right, I couldn't give him back all those years that he had missed out on because of me; he was right I was selfish, I was cold hearted and I had cost him the chance on getting to know his little girl all I could do now was admit that I had been in the wrong and just hope that he can accept my apology for what it is and maybe we can start to build a friendship at the very least.


	31. Running again

Looking forlornly at the humble collection of boxes laying close to her feet, Tianna allowed herself one more guilty tear, her heart was breaking at the thought of the journey she was selfishly choosing to take. Loosing their angel had evaporated the anger and loathing between the bereaved pair, but it wasn't enough. Selfishly, for her, it just wasn't enough. Checking her watch for the last time, Tianna prepared to run again, only this time it would be alone, for God had indeed punished her for her wrong doing by snatching her daughter from the maternal arms that ached to hold its kin. And in the process, she had maimed the chance of love between Aunt and Niece, Uncle and Niece, Grandparent and Granddaughter, but most importantly of all, between Daddy and Daughter. At the funeral, Shannon had held her so tight, his arms never far away from pulling her in and she had felt safe and supported. The words of comfort he softly whispered against her hair, were like a ray of sunlight in an otherwise dusky world and her love for him grew to epic proportions that her heart could no longer contain. Which is why she was choosing to flee, her heart was full of love that may never be returned in the way that she badly desired and she only had herself to blame for that. Steadying herself as she stood on shaky legs, Tianna glanced for a final time at the people who had raised her so well, the pain she was causing them evident and their disappointment in her plain.

_"I'll call you when I….when I get there"_

_"Get where Tianna? Hmmm? Where exactly are you running to this time?"_

_"Mum, please don't…."_

_"Mum, please nothing! Your selfishness knows no bounds young lady, you can't have what you want so you run and hide like a spoilt child! What exactly am I to tell him Tianna? 'Sorry Shannon, I know that you've been through hell these last few months but, hey, guess what….Tianna's run away again because you don't love her the way that she still loves you?' You really are the most self absorbed madam…oh just go…I can't stand the sight of you. Just leave, we are all better off without you!"_

Tianna looked to her Father for some back up, but he wouldn't meet her eye, silent as the grave, her parents shook their heads and turned from her. Feeling desolate at the way her life had panned out, Tianna loaded her car with the little possessions that she had accrued over the years on the road to Olympic gold, it was pathetic really, her lot. Wallowing in the pity that she felt for herself, Tianna stared at the house that she knew she should be visiting, as promised, later this evening, trying to burn the image onto her brain so as to never forget. Her letter was in the mailbox for him to find, she was taking the cowards way out.

* * *

Shannon stared at the words that seemed to dance in front of his eyes, her parting gift to him, and her final words;

_**Dear Shannon,**_

_**I'm sorry but I can't go on living here this way, I want more than this and it's something that you can't, or won't, give. As selfish as this may sound, nevertheless, it's the truth. I may sound spoilt and uncaring, but then you've accused me of such and much more so it shouldn't come as a surprise to you. Be well and take care, this poem comes from the heart;**_

I've learned a lot of lessons  
In the short time I have lived  
I've learned how to appreciate  
And I've learned how to give.

But in these past few months  
There's two I'll remember most  
I've learned how to love  
And I've learned to let go.

You entered my life with such a force  
And left it with one as strong  
And though we tried to make it last  
We both knew it wouldn't be long.

I lie at night and think about  
How I'm the one to blame.  
If only I would have trusted you,  
I could have missed this pain.

And so I spent each day of my life  
With my heart in pieces  
And when I thought it could never be cured,  
Something happened; I expected it least.

I guess my soul was all cried out,  
And it was tired of being used.  
And even though I know I'm guilty,  
I was tired of being accused.

And so I've learned to end this  
Without an urge to cry  
These are my final words to you,  
"I love you and goodbye."

_**Tia x**_

Shannon watched as the wind carried the sheets of paper away on the breeze, not the ones written by her fair hand, but the paper that contained the lines he had composed for her, his feelings, his fears and his love forever lost to her, now she would never know.


	32. Baby Hardy

Shannon hadn't returned to this place since the passing of his daughter, he couldn't face the sights nor the smells that seemed to bring back to him the harsh reality of life...or death, dependant on your outlook. But today was different, this day could only bring happiness and joy, he knew that by the time he came to depart this stone washed building this time, it wouldn't be without a life, a friend, a soulmate or a daughter...it would be with a new found zest for life and the smell of newborn on his palms. Barely daring to look at the all too familiar posters on the walls or feel the need to follow directions to their destination, Shannon walked with purpose, his excitement buillding to a heightened frenzy that only one could sate. His first instinct when the call had come through had been to ignore it, to run and hide from the new and take comfort in the old, but he had no desire to follow the same path of self destruction that Tianna had taken those months back when her heart ruled her head and ultimately he knew that he had to face it. So now, merely three hours hence, Shannon rounded his last corner with baited breath, his heart thumping with anticipation. Spotting Matt and Shane huddled in a corner wringing their hands nervously, Shannon smiled and made his way towards them.

_"Hey guys, any news?"_

Matt glanced up, his chocolate brown eyes filled with nervousness. Smiling at the appearance of his childhood friend and fellow Uncle in waiting, Matt stood up and pulled Shannon into a warm brotherly embrace.

_"Hey Shannon, no not yet. She's been in there for hours and still nothing...we are getting a little restless here!"_

Giggling nervously, Matt eyed the ring attire that still adorned the well sculpted body of the younger man, obviously when Shannon had said that he was leaving right away, he meant it.

_"You win tonight?"_

_"What? Oh yeah... quick match. I think Vince is still taking it easy on me after...well you know, he's a little hesitant about putting me in for anything that might push my fragile little mind over the edge"_

_"Ah Shannon, he's just looking out for ya man"_

_"I know, it's just getting a little annoying you know? I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool all the time, I need my wrestling career right now, it's what I live for"_

Matt was about to respond that maybe Shannon should go and find what he really lived and breathed for when the doors to the delivery suite flew open, in true Jeff Hardy style, his baby brother came flying through the swing doors with no regard to the hinges on which they were held. Matt thought twice about admonishing him when he realised that Jeff wasn't alone, in Jeff's strong arms lay precious cargo, a pale pink blanket encassed the reason for Shannon's haste and the excuse for the happy tears that now escaped from Jeff's tiger eyes and down his well groomed face.

_"Gentleman, I'd like to introduce to you...my daughter, Cadence Willow Hardy"_

Matt and Shane immediately flew to Jeff's side and cooed over the beauty in his arms, her downy blonde hair slightly curled and her tiny fingers grasping at her Uncle Matt as he fought to keep the flood of tears at bay. Shannon felt his heart constrict with pain at the thought of his own daughter, how he wished he had been there for this moment with her, images of him coming through tatty swing doors with a little girl in his arms, gazing at a sea of expectant faces as he introduced his newborn to them, flooded his thoughts. His mind far away, Shannon failed to notice his best friend reach his side.

_"Shannon?"_

Lifting his eyes to meet with Jeff's, Shannon forced a smile upon his features. Muttering his heartfelt congratulations, Shannon found himself unable to look at his neice, the pain of his own loss too much.

_"Thanks man. I hope you don't mind that we used Willow for her middle name? Nicole and I spoke at length about it and we...it's our way of honouring Alana. Here Uncle Shannon, say hello"_

Shannon felt the fear grip him as Jeff offered the bundle to him, his arms felt like lead as they refused to budge from his side.

_"Shannon, I know that this is hard for you, I understand. I know that you must be in pain right now and I'm sorry that I can't make it go away, I wish to God that I could! But right now, in this moment...you have a neice that wants to meet her Uncle. Look at her Shannon...please?"_

Shannon closed his eyes and felt the tear roll down his cheek, his heart ached and the lump in his throat refused to go down, but against all that his head was telling him, he reached out his arms and collected the little life that was being offered to him. Steeling himself to feel jealously and loathing, Shannon glanced down at the child who wriggled happily in his decorated arms. Blinking slightly, Shannon had to check again, he hadn't been wrong...Cadence Willow opened her tired little eyes once more and fixed her tiger eyes upon her Uncle.

_"She h-has your eyes Jeff! Another little tiger...welcome to the family Cadence, I'm your Uncle Shannon"_

Jeff stood back slightly and glanced at his brother and his friend, the smile upon their features matching the one that had spread across his face at the sight. Whispering to the two men, Jeff inclined his head towards the blonde wrestler currently beaming as his neice took a strong hold of his finger.

_"Hey, look at that! A smile...well I never"_

_**Please read and review...not long to go now x**_


	33. My mind is made up

**_Hey guys, there are only two or three chapter to go now so I hope you will all stay and read until the end! The updates should come thick and fast now so...enjoy x_**

* * *

Despite all the pain my heart had experienced over the last couple of months, I finally had a reason to smile and she was gorgeous. It warmed my heart beyond all comprehension that not everyone and everything cracked under the pressure, it was possible to survive. Who would have thought that my baby sister and my closest childhood friend would have made it this far? The lust that formed the early part of their relationship had turned to a deep friendship in the years that had followed, making the love that they shared, strong, almost unbreakable. And through all that, although they harboured no desire to marry in haste, believing that the bond they shared was enough at present, they had committed to each other in the most beautiful way, by having this child together, their gorgeous tiger eyed beauty. Leaving Matt and Shane to accompany Jeff to the children's ward so his little girl could be bathed and dressed before returning to her mother, I made my way toward the side room my sister was currently resting in, opening the door my heart surged with love and pride at the sight of her. Her hair was all messed up and she looked like she could sleep for years, but she had a glow about her that I just couldn't put into words. At the sound of the door closing, Nicole turned her head to the visitor, seeing her big brother leaning against the doorframe with a smile adorning his still youthful features, she returned the compliment.

"_Hey Uncle Shannon!"_

"_Hey Mummy, how you feeling?"_

"_Ugh, like I've gone ten rounds with Mike Tyson! Why haven't you gone with the boys?"_

"_Ah well, I wanted to come see how my baby sister was doing…not too good by the looks of it!"_

"_What?"_

"_Well, no offence Chicka but, uh….you look like shit"_

"_You're an ass Reject! You try pushing something the size of a melon out of something the size of…"_

"_Whoa, whoa there….no need! I was joking Chicka, you're glowing!"_

"_Yeah, glowing with sweat!"_

Shannon chuckled lightly and pulled a seat up beside his sister's bed, placing a kiss on her temple, he sat back and took hold of her hand.

"_Hey, I…uh…I wanted to say thank you for…well for what you and Jeff did. It means a lot Chicka"_

"_Ah Shannon, you don't need to thank us. We all miss her sweetheart; it was a no brainer really"_

"_I know, I just…..it was a real nice thing to do. I'm sure that Alana is smiling down right now"_

"_I hope so. Hey listen…do you...I mean, have you got any idea where….oh Christ this is hard"_

Shannon could see that his sister was struggling to ask him the same thing that had been circling around in his mind for weeks. Focusing on him once more, Shannon saw a mixture of regret and compassion in his sister's tired eyes, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand, he sighed and gently shook his head.

"_Nicole, I know what you are trying to ask and its okay. But I can't help, I don't know where she is Chicka, I'm sorry, I wish I could help"_

"_It's okay Shannon, I understand. I just thought that…well when the time came for us to have our first borns, we would be there for each other you know? Seems I was wrong"_

Shannon hated seeing his sister upset, he knew what she was saying, hell the minute he got that call from Jeff, he had driven here as fast as he could, he wouldn't have missed it for the world and he knew that, despite all that had taken place over the last decade, Nicole wanted the same thing from her best friend. Shannon's thoughts drifted to Tianna, her leaving had hurt him as much this time around that it had the first; he missed seeing her every day. He missed her amazing smile, the kind that could light up a room and the way she bit her bottom lip when she was nervous. Damn it, he even missed arguing with her, anything to be near to her though, he thought! When the door behind him opened and the nurse placed Cadence Willow into the cot by the bed, Shannon took one look at the little ray of hope laying there, blissfully unaware of the emotions she was causing in everyone, and he knew, he just knew that he had to try.

"_Chicka, I'm sorry but…would you mind if I took off? There's something that I have to do!"_

"_Sure Shan, no problem. Any idea when you'll be back?"_

Shannon paused as he heard movement in the room, smiling broadly as the new dad made a beeline for his little girl, Shannon shook his head.

"_No idea Nicole. I'm going to find someone….to do something that I should have done a long time ago!"_

"_Your going to find T aren't you?"_

Shannon smiled at his best friend and inclined his head in response, he was eager to leave now that his mind was made up.

"_Yeah Jeff, even if she doesn't want me….I still have to give it a shot"_

"_Okay man…hey Shannon?"_

Shannon glanced back over his shoulder, his hand against the door.

"_Yeah?"_

"_Tell her that no matter what happens between you… there's a new addition to the family that we would love her to meet"_

"_I will…and congratulations again, she's perfect!"_

Watching as her older brother hurtled from the room, Nicole chuckled as Matt and Shane entered the room with a look of shock on their faces.

"_What's up with him?"_

"_Ah Matt, he's got someone he needs to see"_

"_Is that someone who I think it is? Please tell me it is?"_

"_It is Matt…..All we can do now is hope that it's not too late"_

_**Please read and review x**_


	34. Hopes and fears

Three days, 2,000 miles and two garish, last minute hotel rooms later, Shannon found himself turning the key in yet another unfamiliar lock and ushering himself and his backpack inside. His hunt for Tianna was not going well at all, her parents absolute refusal to divulge any informatin of her whereabouts and ultimately closing off countless avenues in his attempt to find her, was just the beginning of a very long and tedious journey and Shannon was starting to think that maybe he was wasting his time. Maybe she had requested that she couldn't be found, she would still be hurting after losing her little girl and clearly hiding from the world was her way of dealing with her grief. Flinging his bag onto a bed that had clearly seen better days, Shannon shuffled slowly toward the 'en suite', turning the shower on, he stripped himself of the days clothes and stepped under the tepid flow. His body hurt from hours of being on the road and his voice was hoarse with the effort of asking, just about anyone who he came into contact with, if they knew of his girls whereabouts. His girl...that much he had admitted to himself, she was and would always be his girl, in his heart, if not in reality. As the hours had clocked up during his search, Shannon found that he had a lot of time to think about years past, the hrt and anger he had haboured towards her for so many years may well have been the driving force for him to establish himself as a wrestler and a businessman, the frustrations he felt and the way he's closed his heart off to woman had only drove him on to succeed, to make it in a world that so many had told him was not for him. He had worked damn hard to get were he was today and he was proud of his achievements, but thinking on it all now, at what price? He was close to thirty, with a beautiful home, a successful career, a business that he loved and money in the bank, but although he had close friends and family that he cherished more than he could ever express, what Shannon really wanted was to be able to share his life with someone, not just anyone though, he'd tried that once and failed...no he wanted the one person that still held his heart in her hands, the one person he could imagine spending every day with and never growing bored...but first he had to find her and pray to God that she wanted him too. Sighing heavily, Shannon turned the spray off and stepped from the shower, wrapping a towel around his well deined waist he made his way over to the bed. Cursing aloud at the springs poking at his back, Shannon vowed that if he still hadn't found Tianna by tomorrow night, he was treating himself to a decent hotel. Rolling over to retrieve his phone from his bag, Shannon dialled Jeff and Nicole's home number and waited, after the third ring a very tired and sleepy Jeff answered.

_"Hello"_

_"Jeff, it's Shannon. Sorry man, I didn't wake you did I?"_

Shannon could hear the faint growl coming from his childhood friend before he chuckled lightly down the line.

_"Wake me? God no, Cadence doesn't let me sleep long enough to be woken up"_

_"Ah the joys of fatherhood ay?"_

_"Mmm, no sleep, I look like shit and I smell like it too...but honestly man? Even with all that, I wouldn't swap Cadence for the world"_

_"I don't blame you man, she's gorgeous...but I ain't coming home until you shower"_

Jeff chuckled on the other end of the line and rubbed at his tired eyes, seeing Nicole come into the room with his daughter nestled in the crook of her arm while shaking the fresh bottle of milk in the other, he felt his heart swell with pride at the sight of his family. Nicole mouthed 'Shannon' to him and he silently nodded before turnin his attention back to his friend, he desperately wanted to hear that Tianna had been found and was coming back home, he wanted Shannon to have the chance to experience what he was feeling right now, but he had a suspicion that if that was the case, his childhood buddy would surely have already said.

_"Yeah thanks for the support dude! Anyway, enough about us, what about you man? Any news?"_

Shannn stifled the sigh in his throat and swallowed back the tears, Jeff and Nicole had enough on their plate right now with the new arrival, the last thing they needed was Shannon's decade late woe-is-me act. Attempting to inject an upbeat vibe to his voice, Shannon ended up sounding like an animation on speed, much to Jeff's amusement.

"_No, not yet. But it's early days...I'm not giving up"_

_"No offence Shannon, but you are the world's worst liar! Come on man, this is me you are talking to, not some stranger...tell me what's going on"_

_"Ah man, there's nothing to tell. I've been driving around for days and still nothing. I'm accosting complete strangers in the street in the hope that they might have seen her or know something...honestly Jeff, I must seem desperate 'cause the majority just look at me like I've grown two heads! Christ man, I don't even know if I'm in the right state! I just wish that Tianna's parents had given me something to go on, ya know?"_

_"Well maybe they have"_

_"What does that mean?"_

_"Well I know Tianna's mom is pretty pissed with her for leaving again and she's making it known to anyone who will listen"_

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"Well it's just something she keeps saying...something about how selfish Tianna is and how wherever she is, then it'll be somewhere that she can get some personal gain"_

_"I'm sorry Jeff, you've lost me. What's that got to do with where she is?"_

_"Shannon think about it, what was Tianna's reasoning behind not having the baby in thr first place?"_

_"Because she wanted to focus on her career, but I still don't..."_

_"Right and now her career as the athlete is over, what's the next logical step? Where did she say she was going right before...well when Alana was taken ill that day?"_

At the mention of Alana, Shannon felt his heart constrict with pain, attempting to pull his thoughts toward the task in hand, he shook his head as if to clear it. Personal gain? Next logical step? Confusion wrinkled the brow of his boyish features as he wracked his brains for an answer, suddenly, as if it were as clear as day, Shannon's eyes grew wide as he finally connected the pieces together.

_"Oh my God. I get it Jeff, Christ I'm stupid, why didn't I think of that in the first place? Thanks man, I gotta go and get some sleep if I'm gonna be in any fit state to drive tomorrow"_

_"No problem Shannon. Just bring her home okay and don't take too long about it, Cadence is missing you..we all are"_

_"I'll do my best Jeff, that much I can promise you"_

Mumbling goodbye before ending the call, Shannon pulled the crumbled map from a side pocket of his bag and began to draw his route for the morning, the excitement at this new turn of events bubbling through his veins.

Jeff placed the phone back into the cradle and moved sofas so he was next to his fiancee, staring down at the chubby face of his daughter, Jeff sent a silent prayer to the God's that his ntuition was right and that this time tomorrow Shannon would be bringing Tianna home. Looking up into Nicole's eyes, Jeff placed a kiss upon the tip of her nose and absentmindedly began stroking his fingers through her hair.

_"Was that Shannon?"_

_"Sure was beautiful"_

_"Has he found her yet?"_

_"No not yet, but I think we've had a breakthrough. I'm hoping this time tomorrow we'll have good news"_

_"What breakthrough? Where is he?"_

_"Right now? I have no idea, but I have a feeling that he might just take a daytrip to Florida tomorrow"_

_"Florida? What's in Florida?"_

_"I think Tianna is"_

_**Please read and review x**_


	35. The last stand

**_Okay guys, I pondered on whether or not to make this the last chapter...I think I will, I think this is the best way to leave it x I hope you have enjoyed x I may well do a sequel to this, not sure yet x Thank you to all those who have read and reviewed this fic...love you guys, you keep me writing xxxxx_**

Shannon awoke to the incessant shrill pitch of the hotel alarm, his head was fuzzy due to a severe lack of sleep and his back felt like he had just spent ten minutes in the company of The Big Show. Rubbing at his tired eyes, he swung his right fist out to silence the irritating noise before stretching his aching limbs. Not fully conscious at such an early hour, Shannon struggled to comprehend where he was or why he was awake, he knew he wasn't at home because it didn't smell like home and his coffee machine wasn't whirring into action at the sound of an alarm, but he was also acutely aware that he wasn't on the road, having been given this week off to spend with Jeff, Nicole and the baby. The fuzziness in his head seemed to dissipate as soon as he recalled his phone call with Jeff last night, the next logical step, of course. Jumping from the bed with renewed vigour, Shannon hurried to freshen up and change before setting out for the long journey across country, to Florida, to Tianna.

* * *

Tianna moaned and cursed the alarm that had rudely awakened her from her slumber, not since she, herself was training for the Olympics, had she had to rise at such a ridiculous hour. It was 4:15am and the start of yet another long day for her, but the silver lining was that it was Friday today and that meant no early morning start tomorrow as she had the day off. What, exactly, she planned to do with her day off she had no clue. She had no family or friends to call on or who would deign to pay her a visit, no she had made sure of that the minute she had taken off from them once again. It had been two months, two long solitary months since she had driven away from her home and her heart, every day she went into work hoping that today would be the day that something would happen to convince her heart that she was enjoying being here, an exceptional student perhaps or a chance meeting with a gorgeous stranger who would steal her heart away from Shannon's grasp. But it didn't come and no matter how much she tried to tell herself that she was here doing what she had always wanted to do, she knew damn well that she would give anything, all that she owned, just to be back in Cameron and back in the strong comforting arms of the only man who ignited the fire within her. Rising slowly from her single bed, chosen purposely by Tianna to really push home her new life, she made her way towards the bathroom to grab a quick shower before heading out to the training facility.

* * *

Handing over the ten dollar bill, Shannon smiled at the young cashier and took the scalding coffee from her hand, blushing furiously she dropped his change over the counter as she attempted to control her teenage urges. Giggling despite himself, Shannon threw her a wink as it finally landed in his palm and turned away. Hell, if nothing else, he knew he still had a strong female following out there, should he ever require it. Sipping the hot brown liquid, Shannon winced at the strong mud like taste and cursed service stations in general, but needing gas he had decided to grab the coffee in order to try and prise his sleepy eyes open. He had been on the road for a little over 3 hours and, by his calculations, was only just over half way to his destination. Sighing heavily he glanced at the clock radio in his Hummer, the red digits flashed 08:40am confirming his earlier math, he wanted to get to the training institute before midday, knowing the hours that professional athletes kept, he was aware that anytime after that, the place would be deserted as they ventured home for their 'lunch' and he would have missed his chance. Finding her now wouldn't be that hard, given that there was only one training facility for swimmers in Florida, if she was indeed there. But if he was late, if the place was locked down for the day, Shannon knew that finding her house or apartment in a sate that large would be like finding a needle in a haystack and he would be renting another hotel room for one! Draining the last of the awful coffee, Shannon threw the empty carton in the trash bin before heading back out onto the road, the quicker he got there, the faster his anguish and anticipation would come to an end, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Tianna could feel the ache in her lower back increasing and her eyelids drooping as if weighed down with lead, this meant one thing, that it was nearly time to call an end to this morning's session. It had gone badly from the start, first off she had been informed that one of her finest students would not be returning to the programme after finding herself in the 'family way' and choosing to play happy families with her pre pubescent boyfriend, rather than concentrate on, what was promising to have been, a very lucrative career. Then she had slipped on the slippery tiles on her way toward the pool and sprained her wrist badly upon impact, which only further darkened her mood and to top it all off, not one of the students was putting any effort in this morning, it was like working with twelve human submarines. Their timing was off, their turning sloppy and their attitude appalling. Frustrated beyond belief, Tianna let out a huge sigh of relief when she saw that it was just ten minutes until the session was over. Glancing up at the sound of the door to the indoor pool opening, Tianna smiled as Greg, her colleague and new found friend sauntered over to her, but the smile fell from her face as he uttered his the words she had been dreading.

* * *

Shannon paced back and forth across the plush crimson carpet that adorned the reception floor, this place was huge, and it was a miracle that anybody knew who anyone else was here! Luckily for him, a nice, if not ever so slightly condescending, young man by the name of Greg had been passing by reception as Shannon was pleading with the unresponsive receptionist to check her system again to see if Tianna was here. Whether he had taken pity on Shannon or the receptionist, Shannon didn't know, but Greg had politely informed the receptionist that he had it under control and led Shannon to a deserted waiting room. As soon as the door shut, Shannon steeled himself for another confrontation, he was sick of hearing the old line of 'we can't reveal any personal information about our staff or clients Sir' and he wasn't about to take it from this smarmy looking oik, but to his surprise and ultimate relief, Greg had turned to him and offered his hand as he very calmly introduced himself.

_"Sorry about all that, security you know? I'm Greg White, manager of this here training facility. I couldn't help overhearing that you are looking for Tianna?"_

_"Greg? Nice to meet you Sir, yeah I'm looking for Tianna. Could you tell me where she is please?"_

_"Well that really depends on who is asking Mr …?"_

_"Moore, Shannon Moore"_

Greg's eyes grew wide as the well built blonde confirmed his worst fears, he'd had an inkling that this was the one man that Tianna wanted to run and hide from, the tattoo's were a giveaway even before you took in the enormity of his muscular frame. Her instructions were quite clear, if he came looking for her, he was to be told that she had moved on and left no forwarding address. Greg knew that he should be following her wishes, but from the snippets of information he had managed to glean from his newest employee over the last eight weeks reference her sudden change of mind to accept the job, he also knew that this guy had a power over her that she was scared of. At first he had thought that it was a fear of him physically, now he knew that it was, but not that he would hurt her body, but more her heart. He knew that she had lost her daughter a while back and that she wasn't close to the father anymore, and if he was putting two and two together correctly….this was the father. Against all better judgement, Greg decided to let hearts decide on this one and made his mind up.

_"Ah I see. You would be the one then?"_

_"The one?"_

_"The one she is running from. She has told all the staff here in no uncertain terms that we are to tell you she has moved on…but I can see that it's not you she is scared of, it's herself"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"Look, I know very little about the situation. But what I do know is that you are a high profile pro wrestler and businessman and you wouldn't have the time or the patience to trek across half of America to find someone who didn't mean the world to you…am I right Shannon?"_

_"I can't…I haven't…look Greg, I don't know what you know and I haven't really got time to explain the last 24 years or so, just know this….I love that woman with all my heart and I need to see her….please?"_

Greg eyed the man in front of him and noted the moisture forming around his piercing blue eyes; even if he wanted to, he couldn't deny this man a chance. He knew that letting them see each other was a risk, he would surely lose one of his best staff to this man, but although he had been chasing her talents for as long as he could remember, there was no point in attempting to keep her here, not when her heart was thousands of miles away…where it belonged.

* * *

Tianna recoiled at the words coming from her boss, she knew without doubt that he hadn't heeded her warnings about letting Shannon know where she was, and panicking her eyes began to dart about the space, the need to escape now overwhelming. She couldn't see him, she just couldn't, she knew that her resolve would weaken the minute her eyes connected with his perfect baby blues and her heart would be broken into a million pieces all over again. Tears began to flood her vision and her heart was thumping so hard, she was sure that the assembled masses could hear it beat.

_"Why Greg? Why didn't you tell him I wasn't here?"_

_"Tianna, you need to face this honey. I'm doing what's best for you"_

_"NO! You're not! I can't see him again, I just can't. Please, I have to go…just please let me pass"_

_"No Tianna. I don't know why you feel you have to keep running from him! Why do you deny yourself the chance of love? I don't understand Tianna, that man up there is in pieces, he's driven for days and covered thousands of miles in the hope that you might be here…let alone talk to him! He loves you Tianna, why can't you let him do that?"_

_"I …he doesn't...he can't! I don't d-deserve….please Greg, I need to go…"_

_"You don't deserve what?"_

_"I don't deserve the chance; he needs to be free to find someone worthy of his heart. I'm trying to do that"_

_"And that person isn't you?"_

_"Yes it is, always was and always will be"_

Tianna's head spun around at the sound of the familiar voice, her heart seemed to stop as she looked upon his handsome features. Feeling a dozen pairs of eyes on them and hearing the whispers behind her, Tianna knew that without doubt she had nowhere left to run. The tears began to flow down her tired withdrawn features as she battled to keep the sob from escaping her throat. Closing her eyes against the pain, Tianna wasn't aware of how close he had gotten to her until his familiar scent filled her lungs and his whispered words floated through the fog in her mind. Placing a hand gently under her chin and turning it up to face him, Shannon spoke so softly, Tianna thought that her heart would break right there, in that instant.

_"Tia, I love you baby, I always have. I don't want anyone else, I want you. You hold my heart in your hands and I'm begging you Tia, please don't break it again. I can't live without you and I need you by my side, every day, for the rest of our lives. I don't know who I am without you Tia; please….p-please say you'll have me back? I'm sorry I ever hurt you baby"_

_"Oh God Shannon, I…"_

_"Don't say no baby please…say you'll be with me, forever Tianna. Marry me?"_

Tianna couldn't help the sob that escaped from her throat as her eyes connected with his, he had her drowning and she couldn't stop. Her heart felt full with joy and she knew in that moment that it was no good denying her feelings a moment longer, the man she loved was standing before her asking her to share his life, his good times, his bad and she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep every night with this man and wake up to his beautiful face. Slowly, but surely Tianna nodded her head yes, her throat so tight words were impossible. Shannon beamed at her and the lone tear that ran down his cheek brushed against her own as they came together. Pulling back to look her in the eye once more, Shannon dipped his head so that his lips were skimming hers.

_"I love you Tia. You complete me"_

With that his lips came crushing down upon Tianna's and years of frustration and desire were behind the most passionate kiss either had ever received. A silent hush fell over the students, who by now were mesmerized with the spectacle, before they retained their composure and the hall erupted into a chorus of cheers. Sliding his hands down to cup her firm ass, Shannon lifted her up and around his waist and began the walk back to his car…and the rest of their lives.

_**Well there you have it...please read and review xx**_


End file.
